Prisoner
by LoveDrugs
Summary: Welcome to Fuuka High Security Jail! How will Natsuki survive in a lesbian jail ? How will she cope with her memorie ? Read and Find ;) Rated M to be sure and for later chapters.
1. You're screwed

**_Hi Hi everyone!  
><em>**

**_This is my first fanfic' in english, so excuse me if it sucks so much... You're welcome to tell me when you saw too much error._**

**_I don't know where this fic' will go but i like the concept. A dead gorgeous Natsuki in a lesbian jail :D I love it! Nyaahhahaha_**

**_Sorry, i suffer of sadistic thoughts :P_**

**_Enjoy. _**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter n°1 : I'm screwed.<span>  
><em>

My name is Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga.

I'm a twenty-two years chick and before 'the accident', I was a mechanic in a little shop in Tokyo. I lived in a rather large apartment in the center of the town, hang out with my friends and even had some beautiful flings here and here. What can I say, I'm hot and I know it.

A fucking good life if you want my opinion…

But now, all of this is over.

My life is over.

I screwed up…

I fucking screwed up this time.

Yeah, yeah, what did you do? What are you up to?

Actually, I'm in a police car and I'm driven to Fuuka High security jail…

Yeah, you heard me well, but let me explain.

One night, while I was playing a game on my super large new TV, my little sister burst with her girlfriend Miyu Glear in my apartment, crying and sniffing loudly.

I immediately threw my game control away and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, you're safe now, everything is okay." I caressed her hair and pulled her on the couch.

"What happened Alyssa?" I asked softly.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" She kept crying and hiding her face in my chest, searching my warm.

That's when I noticed her blouse was torn and ripped. Her pants were covered in dirt and her hair messier than normal.

Confusion.

Panic.

Anger.

I felt all these emotions shake me.

I raised my head and stared at Miyu. She was shaking and crying silently. She kept saying "I'm sorry" while holding my sister's hand between hers. She must have felt my gaze on her 'cause she looked back at me, opening and closing her mouth as if words couldn't escape her.

Anger.

Like a violent blow, it hit me again and I had to growl to control myself.

Miyu sensed it and began to speak.

"I-I…" she gulped loudly and made my worst nightmare real…

"I'm sorry Natsuki ! I was late! Everything is my fault! When I arrived Alyssa was cornered by three men who were touching her, and talking dirty to her. She was screaming for help, crying… They tried to drag her away in a dark street when they heard my footsteps… "

I was breathing hard, really hard. You could almost see smoke escape from my nose.

"I grabbed one of the guys and destroyed him but the other left before… I cared only for Alyssa, so I took her to a nearly hospital and brought her here… I'm sorry,"

My sister's arms tightened around me.

But I didn't care.

Anger.

Anger, anger, anger.

A rape ?!

They tried to rape my baby sister?

"WHO?!" I yelled. "WHO DARED TOUCH ALYSSA?"

My sister jumped off me and climbed on Miyu, frightened by my outburst.

I saw the worry in her eyes but I couldn't care less.

All I could feel was the anger burning my soul, devouring my body. My sanity and my mind disappeared little by little.

And all I could remember was the words 'hospital' and 'guy destroyed'.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was covered in blood from head to toe.

I stood up weakly and felt dizzy.

I looked around but what I discovered… Oh god…

The walls, the bed, the windows, all the furniture were covered in blood.

Two bodies laid on the floor, completely skinned.

I instantly puked all my stomach and screamed in horror. It wasn't possible, it was a nightmare!

And the smell… Please, somebody saved me…

But no such luck..

Everything went so fast. The door burst opened, there were people screaming, yelling, throwing up, and crying.

I was pushed roughly on the door and transported in a van.

I've been accused of torture and murders.

Judged and declared guilty.

I remembered my mom crying her heart out and my sister shouting my name, again and again.

But I couldn't reach them, I was forced to leave and now, now I'm in this fucking car, on my way to jail.

I know what you're thinking, it's pretty vague... Well, sorry, but I have some trouble with my memory lately.

I can't remember that day! I have nightmares every night since then. I have flashs and storms of emotions but… But I can't understand, I can't keep everything together.

I'm lost… I'm shocked… I'm screwed.

* * *

><p>My mind is blank.<p>

I'm here but at the same time I'm not.

I felt like a doll between the hands of the jail's guardians.

My dark blue hair fall on my shoulders and my face like a curtain, covering my deep emeralds from the lights. I am pale like a ghost, fragile, reduced to a scared little girl.

At first, I had to sit and wait until they finish completing my administrative file.

Then, they asked me to nicely collaborate on my 'medical checkup'.

I'm not very keen of doctors and tests but now, I can guarantee you, I HATE THEM.

Believe me.

Please, believe me.

Oh God, you're gonna make me spell it, don't you?

Well, the very 'nice' lady asks you to strip. She take your blood for special tests, verify every inch of your skin and the worst, she inspect your holes for possible drugs, weapons or whatever. ALL YOUR FUCKING HOLES. You have to stay straight and wait until she asks you to bend, exposing your magnificent ass to make a stupid nurse wet!

Don't cry lovely reader, you asked for it. (Nyaahaha, the author feels like a sadist at this moment and loves it)

After this little 'entertainment', an officer came and gave you an odious orange uniform with a number on it.

Your number, your register from now on.

I can assure you that even a top model will look like shit in that thing.

So I tried to take an original start. I rolled up my sleeves, loosened three buttons to let my white tank top appear and let my hands slipped in my pockets.

I give a rebel image like I don't care what you're thinking or talking.

Perfect.

I open the door and close my eyes, ready to face my fate.

* * *

><p>The officer comes to get me and asks me to sit in the van.<p>

Again.

But this time, I'm not alone.

There's a woman with red hair in a ponytail who waved at me when I climb in the van. She is smiling like a crazy and honestly, it's creeping me out.

Behind us is a tall but nevertheless beautiful goddess. She stares at the window, her olive eyes clouded with sadness. Her long silver hair falls like a cascade on her shoulders. I need some minutes to take my eyes away, really, she is bewitching.

At her side is another girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She seems bored like hell but smiles when she caught my eyes.

The last one is a little girl with eyes of different color. She's frowning and glaring at everything. I even think I heard a growl like a caged animal. Pretty scary…

Suddenly, the red haired speaks and attracts our entire gaze.

"Come on girls, don't be all freaky and sad! I'm Midori! Seventeen years and at your service for everything!"

She stares at me "E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g" She whispers the last part and continues with her rant

"Come on, come on let's have fun!" She begins to clap her hands and to dance.

.God.

I'm so screwed.

But before I go in total panic mode, the officer comes back and shouts.

"Shut it Midori or you will be sent in solitary confinement again!"

She immediately falls silent and I inwardly cheer for the officer.

The rest of the drive was quiet and the tension rose the more we approached Fuuka.

* * *

><p>We crossed the high railings of the jail and stopped further.<p>

We were inspected once more and tied by the foot to each other before being brought to the back of a big building.

We were aligned and told to wait the chiefs of security.

Five minutes later, two women came and stood in front of us.

One of them was a little taller than I, short black hair, glasses with mischievous eyes and a flirty smile.

The other was scarier, teal green hair, violet eyes, scowling with an aggressive posture.

"Welcome to Fuuka high security jail, little birds. I'm Chie Harada and will be your guardian during your stay." She exclaimed and winked at us.

"Here" She pushed the other girl toward us "Is my partner Tomoe Marguerite. We will watch, help, and speak with you. Respect the rules and we will respect you. Don't cause any problem and we will not cause you any problem." She looked at us under her glasses and smirked.

"Yeah, don't mess with us and everything will be okay. If not, good luck with your life here. Oh, don't forget, here you're just like shit, here, I'm a queen." Added Tomoe.

Okaaaaayyyyy, I don't like her. She creeps me out, she is a freak and has a little complex of superiority.

Come closer sweaty, I will just kick your ass so damn hard.

As if on cue, she turned to me and glared.

The other chief of security, Chie, scolded at her 'partner' and mouthed something.

Too bad, I didn't hear or understand but by the face Tomoe made, it was something like a warning.

I grinned inwardly.

Then…

Then, hell broke on us.

"Come on ladies ~~ It's time for your encounter with your future companions and for the speech of the director." Chie sang with a wide smile.

Oh hell….

We were dragged in the building; we could hear the cheers, shouts and comments from the others prisoners.

Comments about sex, rape, sweat juice, tasty biscuit and others stuffs I don't want to rep-repeat…

I was sweating, I began to tremble, I was nervously touching my hair.

Oh god, oh god, oh god…

The double door opened and we were directed on a little stage which was settled just for us.

We arrived in what looked like a dining hall.

A huge crowd of female criminal waited us.

When we all raised our head, it was a zoo.

All the women mewed, growled, imitated claws moves…

Here I am a vulgar piece of meat in a cage full of hungry lions.

"Hey little kitten, come play with mama"

"Kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Grraaouuuu"

"Call me mistress!"

Please.

SOMEBODY HELP ME!

TBC…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. It's a chapter to settle everything, i promise the next will be funnier and sexier ;)<strong>_

_**Reviews \o/**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Kisses.**_


	2. Don't let your guard down

**_Hello again my dear kittens. (Fuhrer Eisbergs had a great idea with cute nicknames for his/her readers ^^)  
><em>**

**_Sorry for the wait and i'm so so sorry because this chapter was hard to write and i'm not completely satisfied with it (i don't even talk about grammar and stuffs...) so please forgive me for this one._**

**_It will be a Shizuru x Natsuki story, don't panic :D_**

**_Obviously, i was inspired by TRAPPED (Asuka Tenjou) but was disappointed when the author didn't finish her/his story, so i tried mine. (Nevertheless, i highly recommend it)_**

**_Shizuru isn't in this chapter but will appear in the next one :D I have to admit i'm still torn between a bad or a good Shizuru... Must wait to find out ;)_**

**_Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter n°2 :<em>

I began to feel dizzy, everything seemed so unreal…

All those horny women, this room, so white, so dirty…

Nothing could be worse…

'Oh you're so wrong little Natsuki' said the karma (Nyahahaaha)

Suddenly, a tall, strong and confident blond-haired girl came on the stage followed by a little brunette with brown eyes and glasses.

"CUT IT OUT GIRLS!" The blond yelled.

Amazingly, everyone quieted.

The blond smirked.

"Alright. First, welcome to Fuuka newbies! I am the director of this establishment, Haruka Suzushiro. You will all be under my care and watch. Respect my rules, and you will live old and for a long time. I know you already have a speech of authority from the security's chiefs so I will just present you the staff and your work for the community during your stay."

She gestured to the little brunette to come closer.

The said girl approached and bowed before smiling shyly. Some girls were about to shout something but were quickly cut off by a very dangerous glance from the director.

"This is Yukino Kikukawa, my dear assistant and 'friend'-" I don't know why but, the word _friend _ seemed so wrong at this moment that my eyes kept wondering between the two women. "-And I warn you all, no one, I said no one authorized to touch, flirt or dirty talk to her without answering to ME"

Okaayyyy, note for myself, stay the hell away from those two.

I didn't notice it during the director's talk but there were more people on the stage now.

Two men came near Haruka and bowed slightly with charming smiles on their face.

"Tate Yuuichi and Takeda Masachi will be your supervisors. If you need anything: a talk, some material or a shoulder to cry, just ask them. But if you're aggressive, making ruckus or something like this, count on these two to calm you and punish you. Add to this fact our chiefs of security Tomoe Marguerite and Chie Harada"

At the mention of Chie, we could hear some cat noises and whistling.

Said girl threw a wink and a seductive smile to the crowd and..us.

Fuck.

Crazy girls.

Next, three others people turned to us.

A man, Reito Kanzaki, the perfect guy, to be honest. A dazzling smile, handsome figure and sexy eyes. He was the person in charge of the coffee the jail opened in town to help prisoners to reintegrate society. All the benefices go to an association for children.

Senou Aoi, brown hair and blue eyes, a sympatric smile and cheerful attitude waved at us and warned us of her strict politic around good manners and workers. She's the also in charge of the coffee but more for the waitresses.

After her, a strange man, maybe in his forties, affro hair and little glasses, a little too much weight without being really fat approached: Kaiji Sakomizu. He wasn't scary or prince-like but I could feel a certain warm emanating from him. He had a soft reassuring voice and was in charge of the garage and all reparations in the jail.

AMEN.

Finally, someone normal and interesting, I thought gingerly.

I snapped back to the director when she continued her rant.

"Every month, you will receive a personal planning, and don't be a smartass; the guardians will help you remember it." She sighed at this "You will alternatively work in the coffee, garage and do public chores under the watch of these guys "She gestured to the staff she introduced earlier

"Now, don't forget that everyone outside of this place hates you for a reason but here, we don't. We're willing to give you a second chance, to help you come back in the society. Think about it and prove us that you can do it, that it was just a bad mistake. Everyone is human, everyone make mistake. I'm not judging you." She made a little pause and let the drama of her words hit us.

"So, newbies, I wish you a good stay and a good appetite 'cause it's dinner time and…

Good luck with that." She whispered her last words dejectedly.

With these, her and 'her other friends' left the room to their comfortable office and let the guardians deal with us.

What was that? Who do that loud blonde girl think she is ?!

I felt like I was going in a training camp for some future war and not in jail…

At the same time, what did I expect? Kisses, hugs and bunnies? Come on Natsuki, get a grip on yourself, Santa Claus will not come in here with a beautiful card _'you are release from prison'_ in his basket.

* * *

><p>Lost in my thought, I absentmindly followed the other convicts around and help myself with the food.<p>

But when I arrived to the end of the service, a busty red hair girl near my age handed me a chocolate bar with a shy smile and sad eyes as if she understood what was raging in my head.

We stared at each other for a while, speaking words that cannot escape our mouth until I was pushed aside by another prisoner.

I came back to reality and looked at the room to find a spot where I could eat safely and quietly.

I saw a table near a window with no one around and made a sprint avoiding the hungry gazes and touchy hands thrown in my way.

'Stay concentrate, stay concentrate, stay concentrate' I kept repeating those words in my head like a mantra to give me courage.

I finally sat at my table and with one last look around me, I began to eat.

Actually, I was really surprised, the food tasted pretty good and I found myself happy at that idea, and maybe everything wasn't so 'screwed' after all.

While eating, I elaborate a plan to survive during my stay here.

Tccch, must have a good plan 'cause with an accusation of murders and torture…To make it short, I will be here for a looooong time.

I sighed.

Some ideas popped in my head but how can I say that, there were fucking clichés.

I can join a gang and be a part of a huge plan to escape

I can become the whore of some big ass of this place and assure myself a good place and rather comfortable life.

I can play it discreet and low and just avoid all problems and useless attention

I can begin a drug business and-

All my thoughts stopped in an instant when a foreign shadow covered my plate.

I raised slowly my eyes and met two yellow irises. Those eyes seemed so hungry, predatory and lusty that they sent shivers and goose bumped run wildly in my body.

The said body, much to my horror, leaned over me, touching my body with his good assets.

"Hi sexy" A sultry voice attacked my ear.

I immediately stiffened and let my eyes roamed everywhere. Some women were cheering, yelling, mewling, some licked their lips.

Fuck.

I was a prey.

"I saw you here, all alone and cold" Her breath hit my skin and I grew colder and colder.

Her finger traced my arm up and down slowly "I'm Kaname but you… you can call me whatever you want" She whispered the last part and grazed my neck...

I felt all emotions leave me and when she tried to lick my ear, I lost it.

I stood up abruptly, pushing her backward, grabbed my tray and shoved it to her head. We heard a breaking noise followed by a sharp cry and blood.

Blood.

Little drops on the floor, on my uniform and specially and on her face.

A sudden headache made my vision blur but…

I didn't have time to realize what happened, to put everything together coz' I was thrown-

T-H-R-O-W-N !

-roughly on the table and pinned forcefully by Tomoe, my lovely guardian.

"NUMBER 669 TO CONFINEMENT IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled.

While I was dragged outside the dining hall, all the room exploded with crazy and horny women giving the others guardians a peek of hell.

Two minutes later, I fell on the dirty ground of a little cell.

There were no light, almost no space and just a little hole and hatch to let the air filter.

"BE THANKFUL NUMBER 669! BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY, YOU WILL STAY TWO DAYS HERE BUT THE NEXT TIME… you will beg me to forgive you" hissed the freaky girl before slamming hard the door's cell.

TBC...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, not so good but with Shizuru in the next chapter ? It will be much beeeettterrrrrrr.<strong>_

_**Stick with me (pleeeeaaaase xD)**_

_**Review \o/**_

_**Kisses.**_


	3. You're not alone

**_Welcome back my little kittens !  
><em>**

**_As I love you all so so much, I have a gift for Valentine's day: a new chapter._**

**_It's a little longer than my usual._**

**_I got some wonderful reviews! It warms my single heart (I know, I'm cheesy 8D)_**

**_Thank you, thank you very much for the support._**

**_I will not reveal my little secret about the story so soon, you will have to wait and stick around me (Nyahahahahha). _**

**_Surprise! Nao and Shizuru are in this chapter ;)_**

**_(Once again, I apologize for the grammar and all, it's not easy to write english with all the french rules in head héhé)_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter n°3<span>_

Shit.

It's been what? Two, maybe three hours that I'm here and I'm already thrown in confinement with one of the chiefs of security on my ass.

And this cell…

"…"

It's dark, dirty, it smells like dead rats.

I can barely lean on the wall without scratching myself against it…

Two days… What am I going to do?

And what will happen to me when I will be out? This girl will surely skin me alive for breaking her nose and humiliating her in the middle of the dining hall… If I'm lucky, she is a part of a gang and I will die:

1) Raped

2) Tortured

3) Skinned

Yeaaaaayyyy…

The more I think, the more I sigh.

I'm a lost case.

"Hey, you're new here?"

I jump startled to hear someone else in my cell and roamed the room up and down

"THE HELL?!" I yell

"Come on sweaty, think a little, ghosts don't exist"

Right.

It's a very, very, very little cell, no one can be there with me. In fact, no one can fit with me here.

Then I remembered the hatch…

The hatch, the others cells, maybe some neighbors, obviously some neighbors.

All come in my head and I realize what is happening.

Maybe I will not be so alone during those two days after all.

"Humm.. Hey?" I try

"Hiha! She noticed me" the voice deadpanned.

"Why are you here?" I ask curious, you know, in a prison for freaks, in confinement…

"Straight to the point, don't you? Well, some violence and stuffs… and you, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmm… you know, stuffs…. And violence…" I mumble the last part.

"Hahaha, the little bird has claws after all."

The voice seems to enjoy herself but strangely, I am not disgusted or scared. It feels familiar.

Something feels familiar.

"Hééé whatever… what's your name?"

"Oh you know, sometimes it's better to not know"

Okayyyy…

"How many days did you take?"

"I don't really remember, you lost track of time where I am."

Come on….

"And where are you?"

"You. Where are you?"

"Okay, good point. I don't really know where we are and all but still…" 'you're weird' …

What am I doing? I have no idea

But I can't help it.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo, what are your first impressions birdy?" the voice asks me playfully "Did it please you?"

I roll my eyes and sit cross-legged against the wall.

"To tell you the truth…"

* * *

><p>The two days went like this, with me chatting of everything and nothing with this mysterious voice and as stupid as it can sound, I don't see time fly.<p>

The little trapdoor opened and someone shove a plate with food in my cell.

I take it and inspect it.

"Pouaaaahh do you see that stuff?! It stinks and looks like…euh..shit?" I said chuckling nervously.

"Language!" reprimands the voice. "But I must agree, distasteful"

Suddenly, we heard someone yell and bang loudly against a door like a caged animal.

"Crazy bunch of freaks" I whisper

"How cruel Nat-chan! After all, if you're here it's because you're one of them…" the sultry voicesays

'Nat-chan?!' The hell? I didn't say my name, how did it know? And what with the'them'?

"Them? Don't you rather mean 'us'?" I tell a little suspicious

"Hmmm it depends of you Nat-chan…"

What?!

What does it mean?

'Nat-chan' again.

"Hey! What do you mean and how did you know my nam-"I try to fire back but am interrupted by my charming Tomoe.

"Shut up psycho and come with me. End of your punishment." She states bored.

"What?!" "Let me go queen's freak I need to-" I stop talking when I see a vein pops in the head of Tomoe. Her eyes shine with rage and her face reddens

Oh fuck…

"You…"

"You!"

She slams me against the door of my cell and spits on my face "Little shit! I swear, you will not survive your stay, I will make sure of this"

"TOMOE! That's enough!" Chie yells.

She gnashes her teeth and adds "Watch your back"

"Go back to your patrol, I will take care of her security chief Tomoe Marguerite." Chie sternly says.

"As you wish Harada" Tomoe storms out of the corridor and yells at every criminal she finds.

* * *

><p>Chie removes my handcuffs and smiles seductively.<p>

"Hey there, I know we didn't have time to introduce ourselves due to your punishment but now… I'm Chie, it's a real _pleasure _to meet you and if you need anything, I'm at your service"

"Anything for beautiful ladies" She winks

I unintentionally blush at her words and turn my face away to hide it. I hear her smirk. Yes, hear it.

"By the way, this week you will not receive an entire schedule. Thanks to your punishment, you missed your therapy's sessions so you will have to take them before the beginning of the next week."

I stop walking.

"Wait, wait wait. Therapy session? Why?"

"Come on beautiful, if you're here, it's not for nothing and someone tells me that you're amnesic, some medical therapy can't be so bad."

"Especially with Viola-san" she smirks devilishly.

I eye her with suspicion and feel a shiver run down my spine at the mention of the mysterious Viola.

We arrive at the cafeteria and I immediately straiten myself. I can sense all the looks and whispers from the others. I even by all luck pass Kaname's eyes.

Oh god, or whatever people call you, please, saves me.

She wears a splint at her arm and an 'orthèse' **(****I don't know how to say it in english, it's a medical'stuff to support the articulation) **at her neck… but even with that, her eyes are hungry and she licks her lips like a predator.

I can read her when she mouths me 'YOU ARE MINE'

I shiver.

My blood runs cold in my veins and my core howls in fear and anger.

I shake my head and follow Chie who is watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing… I'm just cold."

"Want me to warm you up?"

"Ba-BAKA!" I scream, blushing furiously and embarrassed.

"Hahahahha, just so funny to tease hahhaah. Anyway, we're here. Good luck and don't forget, I'm at your service~~" She sings while retreating to survey the area.

"Oh hé number 669, don't be late to your therapy or I will 'punish you'"

Okay, it's beginning to creep me out. Is someone here who doesn't want to fuck me?

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the second floor, a slender body is leaned on the security bar staring attentively at a shy blunette.<p>

"Ara, ara what a cute little puppy~" squeals a Kyoto Ben's voice.

"I would love to show her my special leash and collar fufufufu…"

Her body is burning from excitement and desire.

"I could just eat her alive" murmurs the woman in a trance snapping her tongue on her teeth.

"Mouuu, bad Shizuru, bad"

A wave of giggles fills the air before the woman comes back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Do you ever have that sensation? The sensation of someone's watching you? Strange and uncomfortable… You turn every time in all the directions, look a little panicked and paranoid but you can't brush it off.<p>

Well, it's what I'm feeling now…

Come on, I begin to believe Tomoe, maybe I will not survive my first week here.

This is insane.

I shrug all those feelings off, put my famous Kuga death glare in place and walk to the food.

I take all I can in my plate, after two days in this little cell with almost nothing edible to eat, I am quite hungry.

And once again, when I arrive at the end of the self, the same busty red-head slips some sweets in my hands.

I raise my eyes and look at her. I tilt my head slightly to stare deeper in her beautiful violet eyes, trying to figure her out. But all I can see is kindness and sadness. She emits warm feelings and a sensation of friendliness just like a mother would.

My gaze softens and I whisper with my husky tone a thank you. A little smile grazes her face and I feel happy to have initiated it.

I leave and sit at the table in the far corner of the hall, my glare comes back and I make sure to send it to all the women trying to touch or approach me.

But…

There's always a but…

I can't really understand if my glare frightens them or arouses them more…

I finally began to eat, loving the taste of the food but get interrupted by a sneaky red head girl with lime green eyes.

"Hi"

I glare fiercely and ignore her.

"Hey, it's not polite to ignore friendly people."

"…"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad to have a friend some time, especially here…"

I turn my face away and shrew pleasantly on my food.

'Friend' good joke.

The cheeks of the girl redden and she grabs my bread and throw it in my face.

"What the fuck?! Do you want to die?!" I spit

"Hush mutt, at least you talk now."

"Mutt?! What's your fucking problem?! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't be a drama queen"

I chock on my plate and stare at her incredulously.

"Much better" She grins "So, the name's Nao. I just think you would need some friendly company but to see how you seem to love the idea… what do you think about an ally?"

I continue to stare at her, processing the information and latest events.

"It can't be worse than being alone with all these sharks" she points at the hungry gazes we receive.

"And who can assure me you're not one of them?" I ask finally amuse by the girl antics.

"Oh please, do I look that desperate to even want to jump at you?" she rolls her eyes and holds her hand.

I huff and close one of my eyes before I shake her hand.

"Wow, is that a little smile I see on your face? Careful, it could kill you" she says laughing loudly.

"Stupid red-head" I mumble

"Oh come on, you watch my back I will watch yours, just don't stare too much at my perfect ass, you could die from blood loss" She smirks with her eyebrows moving up and down.

"Too bad… I _really_ love firm cheeks" I whisper huskily.

She blushes and looks away.

I laugh, enjoying the fact to get her back for earlier.

"By the way, I'm Natsuki." Well, after all, it can be useful to have someone to trust here.

"Hmmm. I think I will keep mutt, I love it more."

"Tchhk. Whatever spider" 'spider' where did that come from? I have no idea, but it suits her.

We begin a starring contest but break it to laugh together.

Finally, the word friend seems nice. She doesn't look much different than I am and she doesn't want to fuck me right here right now.

Two good points.

"Hé, do you know the red-head with the cooks?"

"Oh you talk about Mai! Yeah, she is very nice. She always does stuffs to cheer up people or make them smile like giving extra food or hugs. "

"She gave me some sweets the first day I was here and today. Do you know why she is here? She looks too kind to end up in this place"

"I know, she deserves so much better. She aimed a famous bank for money to pay a surgery to save her little brother. When she was caught, all the media went crazy because she was sent here for ten years. The judge was her ex-boyfriend, her jealous and angry boyfriend who punished her more than needed."

"Son of a biscuit! How dare he?! Some people really get on my nerves!" I feel my inside growl. My anger rises and that feeling… that feeling I know too well and absolutely not at the same time, dangerous, dangerously familiar…

I take deep breaths and drink my water quickly to cool me. I have to take my control back. I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them.

"Are you alright? You just space out and it creeps me out " Nao tells.

" No, don't be. It's ok, just a small headache. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, Was it someone else in the solitary? Another prisoner or something?"

"Euh you're sure it's just a small headache you have? By definition in the solitary you're alone and you can't contact anyone. Plus, you REALLY were alone, no one been in there this week…"

I gaze at nothing, thinking about my two days in confinement.

I didn't dream, I talked with someone, I shared things with that person.

Or did I black out again?

Fuck, what's wrong with me?!

"Here you go again… Lost in lalaland and abandoning poor me… you know maybe you should go to the infirmary"

The infirmary, my therapy session!

"Oh shit! I have to go! See you later spider!" I say giving her my sweets and rushing to the infirmary.

If I'm late, Chie's going to rape me.

* * *

><p>I run to the infirmary and scramble on the door.<p>

A tall woman with short brown hair and blue eyes looks up at me startled. She eyes me curiously and suddenly wears a huge smile.

"Oh you must be number 669, don't you?"

I nod and show her my sleeve with the number.

"Not a talkative one? Well, it will change quickly with Viola-san, your therapist from now on. She waits for you in her office. Have fun 669~" She waves at me smiling like the devil.

What's with all these people? With my luck, I ended in a brothel…

I walk absentmindly to the door and knock softly.

"Come in" I hear a voice with a strange accent say.

* * *

><p>I was reading number 669's files and starred dreamily at her photo when I heard a soft knocking.<p>

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come in" I said with my Kyoto Ben.

The door opens lowly revealing a blushing raven hair beauty. She is wearing her uniform in a fashion way. The upper part is dangling at her waist showing her smooth toned arms. Her white tank top hides nearly nothing of her slim body, even her fabulous abs are showing a little.

And that face... Pale skin just like a doll with fierce emeralds shining like two jewels. Her soft raven hair fall like a waterfall on her.

'Hmmmm' I can't help but lick my lips to get rid of the thirst that suddenly threaten my mouth.

Oh my little sexy puppy, I will make sure you're enjoying our sessions fufufufu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nyahahahahahha. I know, it's an horrible way to finish a chapter but I love it (sadistic author is happy)<strong>_

_**By the way, I think my Shizuru will like to be sadistic too :D (Just a hint for my future chapters)  
><strong>_

_**See you soon**_

_**Much more kisses (just for today) :P**_


	4. Enough is enough

_**Pleeeaase don't scratch my face my little kittens! I'm sorry, i needed so much time to update this story but here, new chapter :D**_

_**I think i will try shorter chapters for the future to help me update faster.**_

_**I wrote some parts late at night so if you find too much grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize. (I try to correct them but I don't think I saw them all... You can send me a message to help me or facilite your reading.)**_

_**I hope you will enjoy it :D**_

_**This chapter shows an important change for the characters. **_

_**ENJOY :)**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter n°4 :<em>

**Previously**

_I was reading number 669's files and starred dreamily at her photo when I heard a soft knocking._

_'Knock, knock, knock'_

_"Come in" I said with my Kyoto Ben._

_The door opens lowly revealing a blushed raven hair beauty. She is wearing her uniform in a fashion way. The upper part is dangling at her waist showing her smooth toned arms. Her white tank top hides nearly nothing of her slim body, even her fabulous abs are showing a little._

_And that face... Pale skin just like a doll with fierce emeralds shining like two jewels. Her soft raven hair fall like a waterfall on her._

_'Hmmmm' I can't help but lick my lips to get rid of the thirst that suddenly threaten my mouth._

_Oh my little sexy puppy, I will make sure you're enjoying our sessions fufufufu._

"Come in" a soft Kyoto voice says.

* * *

><p>I open the door and froze in my spot.<p>

Here, just in front of me, is a beautiful mermaid. I think she is Sappho's reincarnation, there's no other way. She is so pretty, it should be a sin.

She has perfect curly chestnut blond hair with small locks falling on her face, two piercing rubies red like the sunset, cherry lips oh so tempting and when she licks them….

Grrrrrr, I feel animal.

My cheeks redden and I know my blush deepens.

She is wearing an opened white blouse with a provoking red top under which let her ample breast ready for pervert eyes.

If I wasn't embarrassed enough, I think I would be drooling like a hungry wolf now.

I get a grip of myself and slowly walk in.

"Hey…" Come on Kuga, super smooth… I mentally face palmed but sit on the sofa.

"So 669, it's finally time I meet you, it's a _pleasure" _the word 'pleasure' rolls on her tongue almost like a purr and only god knows what it take to not just cum right here, right now.

Annnd guess what? I totally flush like a deep red tomato.

"Ara ara 669, red suits you very well" she sing-song.

Fuck… what's wrong with her? And what's with her 669 there and 669 here, I'm not a fucking number for god's sake!

"Natsuki" I grumble.

"Ara ?" She tilts her head.

"Natsuki" I repeat looking away.

"Kanina 669, I didn't-"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING NUMBER, I AM NATSUKI!" I yell exasperated.

"Ara…" She breaths biting her lower lips at my outburst.

Suddenly, realization hits me.

I just shout at my therapist's face.

Oh god…

Nervously, I cast my eyes on the ground finding my feet really interesting and I feel cold sweat slid on my back.

"Nat-su-ki…"

I raise my head up in an instant and I stare at her gorgeous jewels. She gives me a very pleased smile and rolls once again each syllable of my name on her tongue slowly.

"Hmmmm Nat-su-ki… That's a very pretty name."

I am so red now that I think I will explode before the end of the session…

The way her tongue move, the way my name feel on her mouth, the way her eyes bore onto mine…

I shiver and try to shake the feeling out of my body.

"Once again, I'm very pleased to meet you Nat-su-ki, I'm Shizuru Viola and I will be your therapist and doctor during your stay here."

I will NEVER survive my stay here.

My thoughts must be written all over my face because I see her smile widens and her eyes hold a funny light like amusement.

_Shizuru Viola…_

Even her name sounds sexy!

"So.. Before we begin the serious matters" she licks her lips sensually and goes on "I will precise that I'm not here to judge you or report on the things you did or didn't, I'm just here to help you."

"As a doctor, I'm under the restriction of the professional's secret so everything we will discuss and do will never leave this office unless you wish to."

Okay.

Why everything she says, seems so fucking sexual on my ears?!

That's it, I'm a pervert.

It's been three days and I'm already infected.

I'm a BIG BAD PERVERT!

"Now, if you will let me. We will begin"

She leans on her desk, plays with her pen a little and settles her eyes on mine.

Honestly?

The lump in my throat is more than difficult to swallow than I thought and yes, YES, asks me again and I will let you do whatever you want…

"Tell me." She demands or more likely orders?

"Tell you what?" I answer dumfounded.

"Tell me about your life before all of this" she whispers swirling her pen in her mouth and doing god knows what with her tongue.

"I'm all yours, ears and soul"

I pale and begin to sweat

I watch as my little puppy stumble quickly to the door, ready to run like a mad woman across the jail to escape me.

Too late fufufufufuu.

"See you tomorrow Nat-su-ki" I call sweetly taking care to roll her name on my tongue like a lollipop.

She stops at my words, blushes beet red, mumbles an inaudible answer and leaves.

I look the door close and turn back to my desk.

Once sat, I rub my legs tightly together and smirk at the next days.

'_HHmmm It will be a niiiiice therapy'_

I walk quickly to the dining room, very quickly.

* * *

><p>What was that?<p>

Since when a therapist licks her lips so sexually while working?

Since when a therapist asks so much about your sexual life, your habits and your preferences?

And why the fuck all she said and did seem so sexual?!

Come on karma! Don't be such a tease!

I pout inwardly totally lost in my thoughts and don't notice the body in front of me.

So… I hit it.

Full force.

And when I look up…._ Oh shit!_

"What's the FU- YOU!" Tomoe stands up in a blink and points her finger at me.

Screwed for screwed…

"Hmm Hi?" I say with a sheepish grin.

3..

2…

1…

"AAArrrrrrrr! I swear you will learn your place and ohhh-" her smile brightens in an instant and an evil spark lightens in her eyes.

_Oh not good… _

"Look at the time 669, you just miss diner" she snorts "And what an awful guard will I be, if I didn't get you back to your cell, don't you think?"

You're kidding?! She won't make me miss diner?!

"Hahahaha, that's a good one! At one moment, I almost believe you." I stammer nervously.

Tomoe throws her head back and laughs.

"Oh priceless" she spits "You will learn to respect and fear me!" She pushes me to my cell with an unknown sharp strength and gives me from time to time little jabs in the ribs.

I grunts and grinds my teeth together but I never let any sound escape my mouth. I will not do her that pleasure…

That filthy chef of security of my ass…

While returning to my cell, I remember something… Actually, I never stayed one night or day in my real cell and I don't know my cellmate. She could be a rapist, a murderer, a psychopath…

Yaayyy another hyper, super happy day in Natsuki's life!

Sarcasm. Even my own mind plays against me…

During my inner battle and war against fate, I don't realize we arrive. Panic strikes me suddenly and I'm not capable to look up.

I pray and pray and pray like a little girl, after two days of hard challenges for my sanity and nerves, I'm near my breaking point.

I'm exhausted, I'm scared, I feel like a toy, I don't understand why and how I ended up here but I don't have any choice. I think about my mom, my sister, my life before all of this. I'm nostalgic. I miss my life, I miss all I had.

With one little second, all these thoughts turn in my head and send my mind in turmoil. I can't be strong forever in front of everyone, I'm human too, I need time to break, to sort things out.

But unfortunately for me, I don't have time for that, I have to put my mask again and confront my cellmate because my charming green teal haired prince shoves me gracefully inside.

Ah sarcasm, welcome back.

I try to get up but I stiffen quickly when I feel a warm hand on my elbow helping me in the process.

A delicious smell of pastries and sugar invades my nose and submits my mind but strangely, it's not disturbing.

Curious, I raise my gaze and fall into welcoming lavender's eyes. They are familiar and not scary or lustful like the last I received during my first days here.

I stand up fully and take a few steps back to clearly see my companion.

I gasp.

Oh fucking mother of god! Thank you! Thank you so much!

Here, in front of me, my cellmate is no other than Mai: the sweet, kind and caring Mai, the first and almost only person here who seems human and friendly.

Relief… Relief floods my body in waves and I'm sure it's showing obviously on my face because Mai smiles sweetly.

Suddenly, she says something, but not just a random sentence, not a meaningless 'Hey, what's up?' or 'Surprise!' but the words I didn't realize until now, I craved the most.

"I understand" she murmured knowingly.

It's like a weight is lift out my shoulders, as if an old friend was helping me walk after a wound to the leg.

I know my face is blank but my eyes show everything: thankfulness, friendliness and even a hint of happiness.

My heart sings again. I can feel its beat, I can feel the life running throw my veins.

I'm alive..

But she doesn't stop, she continues her thoughts "I'm not judging you, there are too much people doing it for us, I just want you to know that I understand, even if it's not you, even if people are targeting you, I understand. She is your little sister, your family, your own blood, your own flesh and you will do anything for her, I understand"

At that moment, I lose myself and my first tears fall. I don't feel specially weak or vulnerable, it just feels…right? It's so good to hear those words, to know someone in this world believe you and understand you, to know that someone is on your side.

I cry silently, I cry and cry again, the entire tension leaving my body.

Mai hold me gently, rubbing my back up and down smoothly.

* * *

><p>I don't remember falling asleep last night, I don't really remember what happened, the only thing fresh on my mind is the low husky voice telling me again and again that I shouldn't worry, that I shouldn't be scared, that everything will be okay and that I'm safe.<p>

I don't recognize the voice or even think I heard it before but it doesn't bother me. In fact, I feel at peace, as if an angel is watching over me.

I feel light, warm and at ease.

Maybe a good day in perspective?

I hope so.

First day with all the prisoners, first day with all the routines and what a pleasant surprise to find: Shower time.

A good day in perspective? Humm I doubt it now.

So here I am, waiting in the line to take a shower and obviously, karma hates me. You see, the showers are exactly like the one in the American movies: collective. A large room with at least a twenties showers with only one guard to watch and to my great luck, it's Chie and her lusty eyes.

Lost in my personal drama, I don't register the hips bumping on mine.

"Yo Mutt! Waiting for a shower? Well, it was time!"

I snap my head in Nao's direction but just growl low in my throat as an answer.

"I see…Always the eloquent one…" snickered Nao

"For fuck's sake Spider! It's not even eight in the morning!"

As I was frustratingly shouting at Nao, I was also amazed at the way our 'friendship' became stronger in two days. She makes me think of a little sister.

Nao raises her hands in a submissive manner and smirks "Just saying…Don't let your soap falls."

I gasp loudly, realizing the implication of her words and pale a little

_Oh Kami…_

* * *

><p>I'm naked, I'm naked, I'm naked, I'm naked….<p>

Oh! And…

I'm naked, I'm naked, I'm naked…

I don't remember a day in my life where I tried to take my shower so quickly but at the same time, I don't remember a day where I was alone with a dozens of lusty women watching every moves of my muscles, every curves of my body…

I hear the woman at my left growls every time my breast bounces because my movements were too rude, and at my right side, I hear Nao's muffle laughs. The stupid spider keeps laughing and imitating cat's calls...

While cleaning myself at lightning speed and watching the area for some 'Kaname in power', I find Mai, three showers away, head low, trying to avoid the hungry stares. I can see the blush on her cheeks, a blush of embarrassment and I feel something heating my core…

When that pink haired girl comes from nowhere, a surge of protectiveness, a little like the one I felt with my little sister erupts from the depth of my inside.

The woman with piggy tails leans on Mai's ear and undoubtingly whispers some dirty thoughts with a smirk while caressing Mai's hip.

And that was it!

The monster who was eating me, who seeks protection for his friends, for his allies, comes…

How could I let the girl who was so nice to me, who understands, who tried in her own way to protect me be molested by a freaky psycho!

RRrrrraaaahh!

I turn to Nao, she doesn't laugh anymore, she frowns deeply and I know, there is no turning back now.

I stride to them: I feel confident, I'm not afraid, I feel powerful, I feel untouchable, I am Natsuki Kuga, I don't run away, I'm not a pussy.

Oh yeah, I feel it, I'm bad-ass.

Once at my destination, I put my arm between Mai's ear and the freak's mouth, cutting the intimacy.

I grab the wandering hand and joyously destroy her fingers in the pressure of my fist.

I gaze in her amber eyes, my eyes hard and cold. I take my lowest voice and threaten

"She. Is. MINE."

All my muscles are contracted, all my nerves are ready. My blood is boiling.

My body and my posture are screaming 'Don't fuck with me', loud and threateningly.

Said girl takes a few steps back, shock written clearly on her face but I don't move, not even one bit.

She is ready to answer me but Chie (who is supposed to watch as in protecting us from each other and not masturbating herself mentally) beat her for that.

"Hey! What's wrong with you two? Have a problem?"

I grin slightly "Nope, everything's fine, matters are settled."

Then I look at Mai, wink playfully and add "Come on sweetheart, we're going to breakfast"

She flushes a little and smiles softly while taking my hand. I throw a last look around, sending a silent warning to the others whores and give an innocent smile at Chie before pulling Mai with me.

Nao smirks and follows us.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later<strong>

All three of us are sitting at the dining room, eating our breakfast silently when suddenly Nao bursts in laughs

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Ohh Mutt, that was... that was priceless! You should have seen their faces!"

My brows raise together but my mouth twitches in a smile uncontrollably.

"Yea Thank you Natsuki… But you shouldn't... It will bring you trouble…" Mai whispers.

"Oh Come on! I wouldn't let them molest you with me around! You... You shouldn't have let her do that to you…"

"For once, I have to agree with the little wolfy here, Mai, don't let them do that to you" Nao adds.

"I…But what can I do? If I don't let them…touch me, they will come and…and" her voice falters and immediately, I understand the implication and I feel it again. That same surge of protectiveness eating me up, that anger growing up, that violence filling me up…

And without even thinking, I speak "Don't worry Mai, I'm here now, I will deal with that. I saw and felt too much troubling things here."

Nao nods "Yep, don't worry, we will cover your back" and winks reassuringly while putting a strand of Mai's hair behind her ear.

Yes, yes, Natsuki Kuga is back bitches! And she will not be a victim anymore.

Careful...

While setting my mind for the future, I feel an electric wave runs into my spine and I look up. Instantly, I meet two burning crimsons which are devouring me alive... Not far from her, i notice Chie, also looking at me but with curious and almost worried eyes.

**TBC…..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! <strong>_

_**This is the end of a helpless Natsuki. **_

_**I want a bad-ass girl! A woman who takes the lead.**_

_**I think the future chapters will be more mature, a struggle for power and control...Shizuru will attack her little puppy more fiercely. ;)**_

_**Leave me a review!**_

_**Kisses.**_


	5. Ah revenge

**_No, i'm not dead my little kittens, I just had a hard time managing all my stories ^^_**

**_But here I am with a new chapter... Don't be disappointed, it's not an incredible chapter, it's just to cope with the wait until the next one. I can assure you the wait will be rewarded because a lot of fan-service is coming in chapter 6 ;)_**

**_However, enjoy this one before :D_**

**_Thank you for your support and all the reviews, it's always a great pleasure to have them. They help a lot._**

**_For you 3 _**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter n°5 :<em>

It's been a week now that I'm here, and I finally begin to understand how this prison is ruled.

To the outside world, it seems to be a magnificent center of rehabilitation and control for criminals and some people even take advantage of the services which are proposed: the famous cosplay coffee and the garage. It's pretty well secured, has a well-known fame because part of the benefits goes to some associations and the most convenient thing? It frees the society of dangerous and psychotic individuals.

But in the inside, it's not.

I don't know who are the most dangerous and psychotic between the prisoners and the staff… That's by the way, the most terrible issue here.

The criminals are organized in gangs: the more the leader is evil and fear by others, the more the gang is powerful. To that, you have to add the facility with which each succeeds in bringing illicit products like cigarettes, alcohols or drugs… Furthermore, the power of the gang depends on the number of members it contains. To make it clear, a big bad evil woman with numerous of followers providing all of them with little sweets is a goddess here.

How do they find their shits you will ask me eventually? Well I wanted to know too, but honestly, I think I should have not… A quick fuck here, a good blowjob there, some credits transfers or even civil exchanges of services like murders or rapes and the prison is yours… Naturally, every employee is 'in the businesses from the little supervisors Tate and Takeda to the charming doctor Youko. I don't know if the so call director and her assistant are blind and daft but apparently, they don't react much…

Somehow, one point stays in the dark: Shizuru Viola. No one dare to talk and no one knows the sinfully beautiful therapist. She is mysterious and a big enigma. People lust after her like dogs in heat but they fear her most… I don't know what she did or do here in her 'sessions' (maybe, a little, I do have a little taste after all) but she is something, she is special and there is a little voice inside of me nagging about how I will discover this side of her…

And to top all this knowledge I had to take in this week, I discovered that Kaname was out of the infirmary and confinement and that she is part of one of the most dangerous group here… scratch that, she is the leader of 'the bloody snakes'… Yeah I know, I laughed too when I heard it but believe me, once you are more attentive at their circle, I admit they're pretty scary and completely mental. They tattoo a snake that eats its tail around their wrist and that fucking tattoo open a lot of doors.

Nao explained me that people who don't have a gang are big target and considered weak…

So to resume all the shit I am in:

I'm hunted by one of the freakiest freak of all in because she wants to fuck me and because, in a moment of pure innocence, I exploded her nose and arm…

Half the prison wants my head to please their psychopath queen and some members of the staff look at me as if at the very first defenseless instant, they will try to get in my pants.

I have an utterly sexy and sadistic therapist trying to do some weird unknown stuffs to me

The fact I'm not in a gang makes me and my two friends weak and in deep shit.

I'm already becoming insane

Oh and, I almost forgot, my little stunt in the showers the last time didn't settle well with everyone. I have to look twice at my back when I'm out, courtesy of the pink piggy tail octopus.

A fucking good start for someone who was meant to take things low and be invisible…

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and stop my thinking session to prepare myself. Mai and I are scheduled to work in the coffee for the month and Chie made it a personal affair to be the one escorting me… So here I am, at six in the morning ready to shower and clothe myself to 'work' after being awake since four… What do you want, the perks of being famous in prison…<p>

Nao grunted and gave me a middle finger when I accidently slam the cell door too strong and woke her up.

I couldn't help but laugh before heading to the waiting smile of Chie.

"Aw, good morning to you too sunshine" She cooed when she spotted me.

"Back off, I wasn't smiling for you" I replied with an eye-rolled.

She touches her heart and with a dramatic sigh makes a breaking gesture. "So feisty in the morning…" Then she smirks evilly and adds "I like that."

"Yeah… obviously you like that…" I mumble

She lays one of her hands on my shoulder, scratching voluntarily the skin of my neck and begins pushing me toward another group of girls.

Just before, she let me go, I jab her rib and wink playfully like a message 'Don't think I didn't notice' and go to Mai.

"Hey pretty girl"

"Hi" she shyly answered.

"So tell me, what are we waiting for?"

"Humm, we need to wait for one of the responsible, Reito or Aoi, to come get us, then they will explain us the rules, give us our costumes and we will have to… you know, serve the clients."

Ok, so now I am mortified. Natsuki Kuga doesn't do waitress and Natsuki Kuga doesn't do costumes, at all.

She must see my distress 'cause she chuckles and adds quickly "Don't worry Natsuki, it's not that bad… I kind of like it you know. Reito and Aoi are very gentle, it's like a game"

"Come on Mai! Look at me! Do I look like the type of girl to parade in a mini-skirt with cat's ears?" I said with a Can-you-even-imagine-it look.

"Oh, I can totally imagine that… Can you purr too?" Chie shims in the conversation with daze eyes and a dreamy smile.

I blush bright red with embarrassment while Mai bursts in laugh.

"It's always my pleasure to make such a beautiful lady laugh" Chie winked at Mai proud of herself.

I am about to shout a piece of my mind at her when a little angelic but very very scary voice speaks.

"If Mrs. Harada has finished flirting and eye-fucking my beautiful nurse, maybe we could go and prepare you to work…"

The group goes silent in an instant and for the first time, I see Chie becoming as white as a ghost, as if the death herself was coming for her.

I get on my toes to see who the owner of my salute is and I freeze completely… Here, in front of us is Aoi. She is wearing a little white dress which complements her curves almost perfectly and In another context, I would have to admit she was an angel, really bewitching … but guys… the scowl in her face, the paper she is practically ripping with her nails and the daggers, no wait, the swords she is throwing at Chie make her be a fucking devil! Pure jealousy radiates from her, and if I have one advice to give you, it's to never make a woman jealous; it's a fucking death wish.

And right now?

I think Chie already died a thousand times in her head.

No need to be a genius to know that Chie in whatever way is involved with the deadly sexy coffee's manager and I think that what I'm about to do is cruel but, revenge is not meant to be sweet… Right?

So when Harada is clumsily trying to get to her pissed off angel and when, for once she accidently bumps into me, I act.

"Awww, no need to be in such a rush officer" I rub her arms and whisper loudly in her ear "I told you we will have all the time we need during the shower's break tonight" I end my little speech with a playful wink and a strange fire in my eyes.

Jeux, Set et match! ( It's an expression in French 'Game, set and match!')

The mini-me in my head throws her fist in the air while yelling 'Fuck you rapist' and dances a joyous dance. I hear some girls snicker and other gasp but I don't care, revenge is so good!

If the silence Aoi set before was disturbing, the one I create now is one hundred percent worse. You could hear a fly fart.

Chie is trembling now. Sweet almost drip from her forehead and nothing can match the victorious grin which appeared on my lips.

Oh I'm so going to love it.

In a swift motion, Aoi picks her phone and calls someone "Hey Reito, could you be a sweetheart and come get the girl, I have a little…" She trails a moment and casts her eyes on Chie "unexpected incident to deal with."

Don't ask me how but in what? Thirty seconds? Reito is here, all smile and shiny. He begins to walk us to the trunk while as a fucking tiger Aoi jumps on the poor nearly-dead officer and grabs her ear before running away fuming like mad.

Revenge…. Definitely good.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the coffee two hours later (Yeah, we had to wait for Aoi during one hour…) with a lovey-dovey Reito and an evil Aoi.<p>

Only god knows how much I will give to see Chie's state right now…

But enough of that 'cause now, I have another problem: my costume.

When I said that revenge was sweet and good, I didn't mean it as a target but as the instigator… and I think Aoi is enjoying herself immensely… Remember when I said to never make a woman jealous?

Believe me and you will never have to wear a mini leather skirt with high boots, a gothic corset with a lot of laces but still in leather with fluffy cat's ears… and a tail…

Yeah you heard me well! Leather and cat's ears! And a tail!

Even the other girls laugh at me! Mai tries to hide but come on, I can see her spasm in laugher from ten miles away! She gets lucky with her magical girl's costume! It makes her boobs bigger and people drool…

Sometimes, I caught myself thinking of what I would do to her if we weren't in jail and in my old life but I quickly come back because her eyes are too beautiful and gentle to be 'handle' like that. She should be loved and cherished like a precious jewel. I swore to myself the day I saw her cry in fear after the incident in the shower that I will make sure that happen.

So today, I will keep an eye on her, just to be sure. And that's when the time comes to be ready.

My fear disappears and I feel something stir, like an hungry beast… I'm ready to play your game little devil (read Aoi).

I apply a little more eyeliner and mascara and burst throw the door, a smirk on my face, just for you Aoi…

You will see what a Kuga can do when tempted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's not much but I think it's better than nothing ... :D<strong>_

_**Please, stay with me, It will be better in the next chapter.**_

_**All my love my kittens.**_

_**Ps 'Tsuki', i don't know who you are but you made me laugh so much, thank you very much ;)**_


	6. The one in power

_**This is the chapter I promised you my little kittens...  
><strong>_

_**A beautiful gift i must say and I hope you will enjoy it.**_

_**Just a hint, i love it when Viola takes control, don't you?**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter n°6 :<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Previously<strong>_

_My fear disappears and I feel something stir, like an hungry beast… I'm ready to play your game little devil (read Aoi). _

_I apply a little more eyeliner and mascara and burst throw the door, a smirk on my face, just for you Aoi…_

_You will see what a Kuga can do when tempted. _

* * *

><p>You can hear my boots from the other side of the coffee… 'clac, clac, clac', like a timer, as if when the 'clac' stops something big would come, as if I, the leather woman would come. I am in power, I have the sensation of control and I like it. It makes me feel high, the beast roars in pleasure, I am a fucking lion and you are my prey, and not the other way…<p>

I own the place, I stride around the tables with ease, serve my clients with sweetness but rough enough too, a perfect mix which have them crave for more. My killer smile in place, I erase all the others girls, much to their displeasure but I don't care because that's what a Kuga can do! I even save Mai from a wandering hand and I swiftly explain to the old man how I will take care of him if he tries to make me jealous again ('Remember one of my rules? Never make a woman jealous') under the pleased gaze of Aoi and the amused one of Reito: the two bastards didn't even budge one finger but I feel their eyes on me.

But suddenly, they shift: the door opens and the little bell rings.

The room becomes silent. All the teenagers, men and old perverts turn their heads. Some of the maids just stop in their tracks and I swear, I see one fall on the floor.

I raise my head slowly and look at the mysterious intruder…

Smooth toes with red varnish are prettily shaped in a pair of black heels…

Silky, toned and long tan skinned legs which seem to never end, capture my eyes…

A ripped black skirt with nails and a little chain rides low on curvaceous and delicious hips…

A blood red blouse tied over the navel reveals a tight and slim stomach…

Thanks god, my mouth is closed because in contrary, I will be drooling and mewling like a cat in heat. Talking about that, I hear my beast howls and scratches my inside, begging me to pin her and make her scream my name like a good little bitch…

Grrrr… I suppress a snarl and continue my eyes-fucking.

Gorgeous ample breast is showed to please our eyes and fuel our desires…

Highly kissable neck leads to plump rosy lips…

White and bright teeth display a sexy smirk…

Playful crimson eyes dance with mischief…

Oh fucking sweet mother of god! I know those crimson eyes so fucking much…

Guys, the famous breathtaking intruder is no other than Dr. Viola….

She throws some strands of her wavy blond sand hair behind her shoulders and walks purposefully towards Reito, hips swaying and screaming 'Come and fuck me' to every soul who dare to look at her. She leans softly but in a feline-like fashion on the counter, body slightly bent and purrs in her addictive Kyoto-Ben "Ara Reito-kun, I knew you'd make this place…" She stares at me like a predator "A delight".

A wave of tingles runs through my body… Oh woman, what are you doing to me since day one?!

Refusing to give in, I shake my head and regain more consciousness.

"Aah Shi-chan, anything for you princess" answered Reito with his signature smile 'I'm-so-a-prince-charming'.

Irritated by this excess of smiles and seduction, I join Mai and entertain some clients with her. I play hard with some of them, drowning them near their breaking point. I enjoy myself greatly, knowing perfectly that I just make them bothered and hot for … nothing. Ah… I love to be a bitch…

However, my little fun time is interrupted by Aoi when she asks me to attend to a 'special guest'.

A special guest, for those who don't know what it is, is a person who comes here and pays a little fortune just to have the attention and special care of the maid of his/her choice. We had been warned of them before by Reito and if we dare to fuck up, they will make us regret it dearly!

Imagine my surprise when the special guest waving at me is Viola…

Her eyes shine with so much emotions, with so much…things and she challenges me, she challenges my beast.

I walk to her straightening to my full height, licking my lips in invitation and playing with my hair as a temptation.

I told you to never tempt a Kuga…

When I finally catch her, I did what I was taught to do.

"Ohayo gozaimasu goshujin-sama, would you be kind enough to follow me-" I trace her arm with a finger "in a more private place" I finish with a seductive wink.

I feel her shivers and moans in her throat and my confidence roars with pride. You who tried so much to provoke me and tempt me, you're about to have a taste…

"Ara, ara what a wonderful little kitty…" she sighs while taking the hand I am giving her.

I pull her to me and graze our intertwined hands intentionally on my toned ass and if I'm not mistaken, her nails don't miss it one bit…

We enter a private box (the coffee has 6 of them) but not just a random one, I choose the more isolated in the far back of the coffee.

I push her on the seat and delicately slide on the table, purposefully avoiding her traitorous fingers but opening my legs a little to tease her endlessly. "Would my goshujin-sama want something to maybe satisfy her thirst?"

Hand in each side of my waist, I notice her fingers curl and uncurl, her eyes burn and her teeth bit her lips violently as if she was trying to restrain herself and what an ungrateful maid I would be if I didn't do anything to ease my master? Wouldn't I?

I cross my legs and begin to caress my thigh in small circles, praying myself when I hear the almost bestial groan leave her sensual lips. Her nails grip the table in a feral manner and she hisses in a needy voice "Yes, yes"

I bend my head and breathe in her ear "Yes, tell me, tell me what you want master"

I am in power, I control everything, I sense my strength and I see her tremble…

But suddenly, she chuckles, the neediness of her voice long gone… She stands and her eyes never leave mine. She is…bad, naughty, almost demoniac… Even when I hear this voice screaming at me to do something, to react and take back the flow, I couldn't…

I'm petrified, totally at her mercy, shocked by the sudden change of roles.

She grabs my hands and places them on her hips, sliding them up and down lowly but suggestively…

She thrusts in between my legs with her body in a rough move and murmurs in my neck "I love it when you call me master, I love it when you know your place, I love it when you open your legs for me."

I involuntarily suck in as much air as I can; it's as if my head was underwater, as if all the cells in my body exploded in one second.

"Yes, I could just fuck you hard and good with my big, big dildo right here, right now"

I don't know how, I don't know why, but in a fucking minute I lost all the semblance of domination.

I'm not a predator anymore, I'm not the frightening wolf in the wood but a sheep caught in a twisted trap.

She trails her teeth on my jugular and continues her way by licking to my ear "I think my little toy should bring me 'my special' order and keep it hot and coming… Don't you think so?"

My traitorous body trembles like a fragile leaf and all I could do is to stutter an answer "Y-Ye-Yes"

However, she doesn't seem thrilled and just pushes harder in my core while scratching the top of my thighs and almost snarls "Yes, who?"

Oh boys… Karma is really a bitch! I'm a fucking lost sheep if you want my humble opinion…

"Yes, master." I whisper faintly with the little strength I can mutter.

She stops her torture and sits back in her armchair with a satisfied smile "Good girl".

Back on the ground, I manage on unsteady legs my way to the bar and just say "Viola" before Aoi with a knowing wink of revenge hands me a tea cup with a little bowl of extra cream.

Confused, I take the plate with the order and very slowly go back to my wonderful customer.

One hand tapping impatiently the table, she eyes me up and down with gusto and when I finally put the cup in front of her, she speaks "Ungrateful kitty, taking so much time to please her master…"

Ok…Maybe the feral look I receive is panicking me, maybe…

Slapping her hand harder on the table in mock-anger, she pulls me to her, making me straddle her knees in all my glory. "She should be thoroughly punished."

She squeezes my ass and brings me closer to her.

Eyes to eyes…

Nose to nose…

Lips to lips…

She is intense… she is bewitching… She is too much.

She dips her finger in the bowl of cream and spreads it on my collarbone imitating an artist. Her hot breath caresses my skin and makes me jump in surprise and snap out of my stupor…

I try to get out, to fight back, to recover some sense of control but she tightens her grip, digging her nails in my skin painfully to prevent me from leaving. She glues her mouth to my collarbone and sucks hard almost bruising … and succeeds in stopping my miserable attempt.

"Ara, bad kitty, bad..." she hisses between her lips "trying to escape her master…"

Locked in place, I can just be a spectator of what is happening. She masterfully bits her way harshly to my ear and takes my lobe in her mouth.

Without thinking, I moan "Aaahh…."

"MMMmm, is that what you love my little kitty? Being at my mercy?"

"N-no-no" I gasp loudly

Blood drips from the wounds on my waist but her nails keep going deeper "It's not very nice to lie…"

Instinctively, I wrap my hands in her hair and grip them for dear life.

"Yes, just like that, let it go sweetie" she grunts in my neck while lifting me up on the table. Overwhelmed by all the sensations, by the wet patch beginning to drown my panty and by the lust, I cross my legs behind her back seeking more contact… And I can't have enough!

"GGrrrr, fuck! Give me more!" I beg desiring.

"I will give you so much moooooore, so much harder, thoroughly all night and day"

She laughs heartily but increases her presence, squeezing my leather clad breast and branding me with a painful bit on the neck. "Don't forget that you're MINE!" she growls evilly.

'RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG'

"Ara…. Save by the bell MY kitty toy" she adds before dumping me unceremoniously on the table. I see her stands up and closes her eyes before walking back sexily to the main door. She turns her head once more and winks knowingly "Leather's my favorite, wear it for me 669. Oh, that's an order."

Exhausted both physically and emotionally, I lean my head back against the table but before I close my eyes, I see a snake eats his tail…

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TATATATTATATATAT !<strong>_

_**As if i will let my Natsuki overpowers my sadistic Shizuru...**_

_**Please, let me a review if you like it ;)**_

_**Tell me what you wish for the next chapters, this is your story too after all :D **_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Lovedrugs**_


	7. A shitty day

**_WELCOME BACK MY KITTENS! I'm very verry sorry for my long LOOOOOONNNNNNGG absence but I am preparing my internship in a psychiatric hospital so I'am very tired and busy._**

**_I love your reviews, thank you very muchh !_**

**_I wish all a Merry Christmas :D_**

**_But don't worry, I didn't forget my dear readders!_**

**_So here the next chapter ! (Mama's cat's gift ;) )_**

**_Enjoy ;) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter n°7:<em>**

* * *

><p>Welcome back to Natsuki's wonderful life!<p>

No, just kidding…

Do you remember my little show at the coffee shop? Well, you're not the only one. And to top that, things get complicated since then.

Later that day, Chie asked for me in her office and to my immense pleasure, it was Tomoe who escorted me. She was pissed. An angry almost murderous scowl was drawn on her face; she was aggressive and more violent than usual. She barked orders and her grip on my arm was practically a death-like one. She literally threw me in my chair and left, slamming the door under the warning gaze of Harada.

Don't go and tell her, but sometimes, I'm almost grateful to have her on my side…

To be blunt, my comportment was the subject of a great number of complaints. I was accused of sexual harassment on Dr. Viola and inappropriate gestures on some of the others girls at the coffee in the changing room.

…

Yes.

I fell from my chair at this moment, and almost crashed my head against the floor when Chie told me that mysteriously (note the sarcasm here) all the girls had a snake tattoo on their wrist.

My eyes narrowed at the news, sons (well mostly daughters) of a… cupcake?

Half amused at my reaction half serious with all this mess, she announced me that all these accusations were denied by Reito, Aoi and Viola themselves however, she had to change my schedule in order to please the direction and moved my ass to the garage.

Before I stalked out of the office, Chie called me one last time with a friendly but grim face "Be careful 669".

I smirked, definitely on my side this one.

* * *

><p>I just had the time to step in my cell when someone grabbed my uniform and pushed me hard on the wall. A flash of red hair came in my sight…<p>

Nao.

"What the hell?! Spid-"

"You are in deep shit" She murmured gravely. Her eyes were wide and she was throwing careful glances everywhere. "You have no idea of just how much"

She sat me on the mattress they called bed and bent to bump my head with her forehead frustrated.

I raised an eyebrow "Come on spider, I know you love me but-"I tried to joke but she bumped her head on mine roughly again.

"People talk…"

"Well, great, let them talk to my ass-"

"Don't be a smartass would you! They want your skin! Natsuki!" She all but yelled in my face.

'Natsuki' …

Nao never calls me by my name… I sighed internally, I knew I wouldn't survive in here.

"I have something to tell you" I answered her seriously, making her stop her flow of 'nice words'

So I told her, I told her everything since my little encounter with Viola to my conversation with Chie.

"Fuck Natsuki! You have to be careful, like very very careful!" She was frantic "If something happen to you Mai will never forgive me!"

"Nice to know how much I mean to you" I deadpanned

She turned to me once again "You don't understand, Chie's not bad, if she told you to be careful… I overheard the girls talk, Kaname put a price on your ass!"

She began to pace furiously "The little stunt you put at your arrival, she will not let it go! And Viola? God! Mutt, she is so fucking off limit… They are rules here, not the official ones and you? You just trespassed the most important ones in your first weeks!"

Okay, now, I was beginning to freak a little. What the fuck?

I didn't ask for anything! I didn't even know why I'm here! And now, everybody's want to kill me!

"Tsskkk, what do I do now?" I whisper between my teeth

"You're a fucking shadow" Nao explained "You stay on your guards and you let me do the rest" she paused and looked straight in my eyes "And please? Just DON' .ANYTHING"

I was about to argue

"Stay quiet mutt, I'm not joking."

Before leaving the cell, she yelled one last time "QUIEEEETTTTTT!"

* * *

><p>Dinner time… What a fucking joke!<p>

I look like the strangest and guiltiest prisoner that never existed!

I look behind me at least three times a minute, I'm straight as an arrow and swallow a lump every fucking second!

I thought I was the predator, the proud lion that couldn't be afraid or tormented but at the end…

Just look at me now, as I'm walking toward Mai to eat dinner and talk a little, a lot of women are staring at me menacingly, some with so much lust that is a little (read as hell) disturbing.

"Maiiiiiii, do you know how much I love you?" I told her as I sat beside her with a teary voice

She blushed like a tomato and choked on her food

"You're the only one here who doesn't want to kill me or rape me and who is polite and friendly!" I reversed to childish.

She smiled sweetly "Poor thing" she said, patting my puffed cheeks.

I love to tease her like that, it made me forget the mess I'm in. I grinned toothily as an answer and began eating.

We were having a good time (as much as we could in here) ignoring the aura surrounding me and the occasional insults when suddenly I receive a missile of food in the back of my head.

The hall falls in silence and my fork clings loudly in my plate.

Mai stares horrified and glances worriedly at my closed eyes.

I breathe loudly, in and out, trying to calm the famous ragging beast.

Then…. More missiles crashed on me

I stood up quickly.

Mai grabbed my sleeve on pulled at me while mouthing 'No'.

I exhaled "Well, my lady, I must leave you here, I have an emergency."

I began to walk out of the room but run when more food was thrown at me with loud "WHORE".

* * *

><p>I headed to the bathroom, groaning against the world and trying to get rid of the mixture in my hair.<p>

"Fucking son of a, assholes of …"

I keep going like this until I was satisfied with my toilet and when I thought nothing could be worse or make this morning heaven, someone pushed me, hard, against the sink.

Bent over the sink with an unknown body grinding forcefully against my ass, I had the cynical thought to thanks the karma and my legendary luck for their impossible sense of humor.

But you know, through my sarcasm, reality came back like a bitch when a low sultry purr reached my ears.

For the love of Sappho…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice that I knew too much sang.

"Isn't it my little puppy wolfie? All alone and…. Dirty?" Warm breath burn the sensitive skin of my ear.

Two tempting hands with infinitely long fingers gripp my pelvic bones possessively "How bad … Did someone eat your delicious tongue?"

The cold and hard surface I was pressed against began to hurt like hell and I was sure that my skin will bruise, so when a particularly powerful thrust hit me, I whimper involuntary.

"Or are you just ignoring me?" A wet and sweet tongue trailed on the back of my neck raising all my hairs in her way. "Don't you know that it's not a good way to greet your master?"

Her nails replace her fingers, and drop after drop of blood slide on my legs.

"Arrrrrg"

"And what happened to bad, bad, baaaad pets?"

My head spins and thick Kyoto-Ben slowly invades all my thoughts.

Hot.

I feel fucking hot.

Okay, I was being raped and enjoying it but please, she was too hot for her own good.

"They are being punished" She murmured.

"I'm nothing like your pet you fucking bitc-" I tried to retort but was cut off by a scream, my scream of pain

"You're crazy-"

Her nails rake the inside of my thigh while her other hand sneaks inside my uniform and squeezes my breast harshly.

"FFFUUUUCKKKK"

"Yes! Yes, pet, fuck is the right word. And I will do it to you when and where I want and you know why?"

Angry red marks and blood are now imprinted on my leg.

"Because you are MY SLAVE"

She twirls, pushes, pulls and slaps my nipples without pity.

"MINE"

Her teeth mercilessly bit on my shoulder like a vampire. I was paralyzed.

I was wet like a dog in heat, angry at my passiveness, hurt like hell and marked like a real whore.

"Pleasseeeee!"

"Oh god plea-"

"Exactly, GOD, that's what I am to you" she laps the blood slipping from her bite and her hand goes to my pantie

"MMMmmmhhhh, so wet… That's a good little slut."

"Ahhhhhhhh" I moaned loudly when a shot of electricity runs through my spine at her touch.

"Don't worry, you will eat my pussy like the whore you are, you will even beg for it, but not now"

And suddenly, she was gone and my body slumped to the floor.

"Because the bad pet is punished. So he will suffer the burning sensation, the want and desire all day and night… And then, maybe I will come to relieve you however, if you dare try with some other girls like in the changing room of the coffee" Crimson eyes burnt with jealousy "I will make sure you will never betrayed me again" She growls licking the blood on her nails.

And she exited the bathroom.

I stand up as I can, straighten my uniform, brush my hair quickly with my fingers and clean my face.

I didn't even have the courage to see my reflection in the mirror before running out of here as quickly as a wolf.

Too bad, I didn't notice Tomoe hidden in the corner practically breaking her fingers with the way she was tightening her fist in anger.

* * *

><p>I was uncomfortable, I was angry, I was ashamed and more than anything, I was tired.<p>

"Hey kiddo, Harada told me you would be transferred here, so welcome to my place" A big man with an affro spoke to me as soon as I put a foot in the garage.

"Grab the book behind you and put that on" He gave me a dirty belt with a lot of tools.

"As it is your first day here, I will be kind and just let you practice on some broken motors and worn out brakes" he smiled gently a little like a father trying to teach something to his children.

I stood here totally dumbfounded, frustrated sexually and in a complete shock 'Broken motors and worn out brakes?'

"Don't be shy kid, it's a safe place here, nothing will happen to you" His eyes were so soft and understanding… Wow, the first guy who really took his job as a service to help people in difficulty.

"Hey Big guy, I think you misunderstand something here" I throw him his book and walk to the first car and skillfully repair it in a time record.

"I am a mechanic, I don't need practice or book, just tell me which cars you want me to look at and I will do it " I wink proud to have found something to escape.

The man laughed loudly "The name Yamada girlie, a professional HAHAHAA, Why didn't you come sooner, you would have spare a lot of time."

"Well, I didn't have a choice…" I grumble.

He laughed once again "Ahh I like you, what's your name kid, and please, not your number…"

"Natsuki" I answered with a shy smile 'Well, I like you too old man'.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" He winks "So the professional, if you do your work and don't cause any ruckus, I will not ask question and leave you in peace."

I blushed and smirked "Deal"

I worked all afternoon.

It was pleasant and a nice change for once. A silent agreement fell on Yamada and I while repairing and talking about the cars.

He is a really nice man, caring and kind. Very passionate and devoted to what he thinks it's right.

I felt an odd feeling of family with him and the garage, the cars, the smells, it was like home for me. A good cure for all the shits happening in this prison.

'BANG BANG BANG'

After knocking loudly, someone opened the backdoor forcefully. "YAMADA, you've been asked to the director IMMEDIATLY"

"But-"

"IMMEDIATLY. I will survey your precious garage."

"Well girls, I have an emergency I will be back as soon as I can." He looked at Tomoe then to us "Good luck…"

He walked out and the piercing gaze of Tomoe settled on me.

"INMATES, OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" She yelled and pointed her finger at me "EXCEPT YOU, 669"

She waited a little and suddenly turned to me "Oh 669, you have no idea of what you are doing" She chuckled "Viola is MINE! MINE!"

"You think I didn't see you in the bathroom at noon? You think I didn't hear beg for her to fuck you?"

"SHE IS MINE. So stay out of my way!"

"AHAHAAHAH, you are such a fool." I exploded "SHE came to me, she crave MY fucking pussy not yours!"

'SMACK' My head literally did a 90°.

"You will learn to respect me and OBEY."

She reopened the door and Kaname and her close circle came.

"Have fun little shit" She spat on my chest "Kaname" she then greeted with a nod.

The door closed and I was circled.

"It's been a long time kitty. Do you miss me?" Kaname drooled

"Fuck you" I growled

"We will come to that eventually sweetheart, but now? I think we have a little argument to talk about no?"

"Why? Do you want me to break your nose again" I replied cockily even if I know I shouldn't…

"That's funny, because you know, you can't come here, refuse me and go as you like… Thing didn't work that's way…" She began walking around " The famous rules… I AM THE PRISON kitty kat, I make the sun and the rain, I say who will be fucked and who will not."

She stopped in front of me and caressed my face. Her lips came close, too close "No one refuse me, no one disobey me…"

"Ohh and Viola? Off limit, you're MiNe Kitty and if you need a little lesson to remember it, you will love this little reunion."

"RULE NUMBER 1 669, NO ONE REFUSE ME."

"Go on girls, have fun MOUAAHHAAHAHAH" She disappeared from the garage but it wasn't what was troubling me…

No, no it wasn't…

The group of sadist women approached and slowly brought out their weapons, cutters made with toothbrushes, chair's legs...

The last thought who came to me was 'Fucking sense of humor…'

And darkness engulfed me…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finished this quickly i'm sorry if it's too much trouble with all my faults...<strong>_

_**Next, Duran will wake up and Sappho, Sex will take a new definition!**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**Until next time !**_

_**Love, **_

_**Lovedrugs**_


	8. Duran part one

_**Hey! **_

_**Two chapters in a week, that's new! **_

_**I'm such a good caretaker for my little kittens... **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter n°8 :<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange room, all white and empty, except for the incessant 'Bip, bip, bip' of the heart rate monitor, nothing could be heard.<p>

The strong smell of detergent invaded my nose and almost made me throw up but it wasn't the worst…

The worst was the fucking pain which was killing my head and almost all of the parts of my body right now.

"Uuurrgg" I groaned loudly when I tried to sit. I brought a hand to my temple and massaged slowly to erase the hurtful headache.

I inhaled and exhaled loudly.

But my moment of peace ended rather roughly when the infamous Dr. Sagisawa entered the room followed by the sinful Dr. Viola.

Sagisawa checked my file while Viola threw me lustful looks and eyes-fucked me.

However, it didn't bother me, in the contrary, I felt playful.

"How are you feeling today 669?" The nice doctor asked

"Well, much better now, thanks to you" I replied smirking

"Nice to know 669" she swated my arm playfully and Viola's eyes hardened " But if you must know, you were out for two days"

I snorted

"You were in a bad shape…"

"Oh you know, I was working in the garage, and I just slidded on a puddle of oil…"

"Pretty beat up, I would add" Viola chimed in.

"A very bad fall" I confirmed.

They looked at each other knowingly and Viola said "You must return to your cell then" then she knocked on the door and Chie came.

"Rise and Shine 669, you're back in the world!" She sang with a charming smile.

I rolled my eyes "Glad to see you too sunshine" I deadpanned

Her charming smile transformed in a goofy smile "Awwww! I knew you missed me!"

I stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled like I could to her. She caught me in her arms and sighed "If you wanted to fall in my arms so much, you just had to ask"

I raised an eyebrow, 'oh sweet little thing, you're in for a treat'

I wrapped my arms around her neck "If only I had known…." I murmured in her ear and felt her shiver in pure desire and moaned softly.

That's when a firm hand gripped the back of my uniform and yanked me back on my feet

…Viola…

"I think it's enough" A cold, almost glacial voice rang in the room.

Chie straightened professionally and reached for my sleeve "This way darling" and pulled me out.

I threw one last glance at Viola, she was pissed and jealous like hell, I could smell it…

So, I just winked and left.

* * *

><p>At the cell, Nao was passing like a caged-dog and Mai was looking at her worriedly.<p>

And that was when we decided to arrive…

Chie didn't even have the time to release me that Nao grabbed me and threw me on the bed to hit me with a magazine while yelling "Told you! Told you! Fucking told you!"

So she chuckled "I see that you already have your hands full, just remember-" she eyed me up and down "anytime" and left still chuckling.

"Told you! Told you-"Nao kept her frenzy but thanks to Mai throwing herself at her, I was saved.

"Nao, please, will you stop already!" Mai glared.

Said red-head stood up with a loud growl and stepped aside just enough for Mai to hug-steal all the air left in my chest.

I patted her head gently "It's okay babe, you can let me go, now" I spoke.

Nao's eyes quirked at my words and Mai let me go chocked.

"Yo mutt, they must have hit your head pretty hard, don't they?"

"Yeah, in fact, they were six with Kaname and Tomoe to go at it, you know, with weapons and stuffs"

Mai gasped "Oh Natsuki" she caressed my cheek like a mother while Nao rolled her eyes and slapped her hand away "Yeah, you're a victim, happy?"

"Much better" I grinned while exiting.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I have stuffs to take care off and I don't want to…" I shook my eyebrows up and down "disturb"

You never saw two girls more red than the two left in the cell

* * *

><p>I arrived in the playroom and spotted the woman I wanted: Tall, beautiful silver hair and penetrating olive eyes.<p>

Yes, she was hot.

She was sat at a table and played poker with other women of her group. I remembered her because she was with me in the truck when I was sent here. Later, I learnt from Nao that it wasn't her first trip in Fuuka High security jail but more her fourth or fifth…

She is the leader of one of the most notorious gang here, one of the only ones who doesn't bow in front of Kaname or Tomoe.

The perfect girl and I needed her.

Oh something important, I know what she wants.

So I approached her, sat on her left side and before her monkeys assaulted me, I exclaimed "I have a proposition, you won't want to refuse."

She eyed me briefly and raised her hand to stop her girls.

"You have ten seconds." She answered annoyed.

"OKayy…" I took my most persuasive voice and a thinking position: a finger on my chin and my head a little tilted back.

"I call an All-in. You help me with Kaname's dogs and I will offer you a sacrifice."

Her head turned and she looked at me, well, she burnt me with her intense gaze.

"If I remember correctly, she is number 576, has red hair, cute little faces, enticing pink eyes and her name is Nagisa"

She was about to speak when I cut her off "Don't deny it, I saw you…. Eyes-fucking her."

Her eyes could cut through my soul; a feral grin appeared in her face "The girl first"

I smirked "Your package will be delivered tomorrow night"

I could swear to you, a fire erupted in her eyes "Deal" she dismissed me.

* * *

><p>While walking through the cells, I stole a lollipop from one of the girls and beat up her 'protector', it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, I love it.<p>

It was as if I owned the place.

The power.

The strength.

It felt good.

But now, it was time for Plan B.

I raised my head and stared straight at two crimson irises. She was following all my movements carefully, letting her presence known specifically for me to feel her.

And feel her, I did.

So, logically, I pushed.

I licked my lips slowly and sexily, growling quietly in invitation and then? I winked temptingly before turning away smirking.

Here we go for plan B.

I sat crossed-legs near Midori and mimicked sunbathing with the window.

She was talking animatedly with two younger girls: one blonde with green eyes and the other brown pig tails with blue eyes.

When you need to spray a rumor…

"Did you hear about Hermione?" the little blonde excitedly asked.

"Yeeaaaaaaaa, she totally lost it for that blue eyed chick, what was her name?"

"Fleur! The hot blond with a body to die!" Midori lauged

"Wait, wait! You don't know the best!"

"Whhhhhaaaaaaatttttt! Come on Erstin! Spit it!" the two others cried.

Said girl bent her head to whisper loudly "She proposed Takeda to blow him if he let her in her cell last night!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" they shouted at the same time.

I couldn't help but chuckled at the childishness but enough, time to act.

"Did you know the last one?" I murmured suspiciously.

They stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"Oh the newbie! So what the big deal?" Midori demanded lecherously.

" Dr Viola…" I began and their eyes widened.

"Yes, yes, yes?" The brown haired girl pushed.

"You have no idea how good she is.." I made a dreamy face.

They gasped.

Frozen in place but deliciously chocked.

"You don't mean-"

"And god, those lips…" I shuddered

"No way!" Erstin jumped from the chair.

"Those long fingers are magical… If only I could ride her again…"

"Girls, I think I'm jealous:" Midori drooled.

"Hmmmm, sorry girls but you know, remembering that, I need a… a trip to the bathroom" I all but moaned.

I stood quickly and headed out but I didn't forget to throw a glance behind me before.

I wasn't disappointed, they were already gathering around another table, chatting with shining eyes and red cheeks.

Good girls.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmm, don't worry my little puppy, you will lick my feet soon enough" An aroused Kyoto-Ben groaned.<p>

* * *

><p>I was preparing for my plan C when someone grabbed my hand.<p>

"What are you doing Mutt? I saw you playing around and conspiring"

I raised an eyebrow and roughly pulled her hand away. "What's the matter to you?"

"You're on thin ice here, maybe you should listen for once, and stay low" She…ordered?

"And maybe you should focus on your ass no?" I spat annoyed by this little red head who kept interrupting me.

"What the fuck Natsuki? What happened to you? Are you sure you stayed long enough in the infirmary?" She snapped back

"Tchhh, cute of you to be worried about me darling but please, stop calling me names." I huffed

"What? And what should I call you? Majesty?" She sneered defiantly.

I laughed evilly "No, you don't have to…"

"Just call me Duran"

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaahhh Duran...<strong>_

_**I'm cruel, I know, I didn't want to reveal my fabulous plan in this chapter to torture my kitties! :D**_

_**MOUAHAHAHHAHAHHA**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lovedrugs**_


	9. Duran part two

_**Welcome back my little kittens!**_

_**I'm sorry for the loooooong wait but i'm very busy lately... I didn't even have time to write...**_

_**To be forgiven, I wrote you one of the longer chapters I ever written!  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy :D (Even if you will find a lot of grammar's issues and all... Writing late at night didn't help...)**_

**(Thank you very, very, very, very much for all the reviews, They always make me smile!)**

**Chapter n°9 :**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously<strong>

"_Tchhh, cute of you to be worried about me darling but please, stop calling me names." I huffed_

"_What? And what should I call you? Majesty?" She sneered defiantly._

_I laughed evilly "No, you don't have to…"_

"_Just, call me Duran"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>And now<strong>

I strode in the dining room searching all the tables for a specific red haired girl, it was time for Plan A.

And here she was, chatting animatedly with another group of girls, well cute girls if you asked me. Looking more intensely at the young woman, I had to admit that the mysterious silver haired woman had good taste. She was lovely, the definition of cuteness itself… Mmmmm, I could even succumb to a little bite nyahahah.

So, I headed to her table and sat beside the little bundle of energy.

"Hi" I said turning to face her with a little voice.

"Uh, hello" she answered shyly, a pink hue adoring her pretty face. The other chorused behind us a quiet 'Hello'

"Sorry if I disturbed you, but I'm new here and-"

"Oh! You're a newbie? HIIIII I'm Nagisa-"Wow, she was easily excited, must be a good thing when it comes to more physical activities I smirked internally.

She continued to blab about everything and anything, introducing me all her friends, like this glaring blue haired girl Tamao or this overconfident but mischievous Yaya…

Well, maybe I should, refocus her a little…

"Hum, wow, you're a talker don't you? But in fact, I wanted to ask you something, a little favor?" I smiled faking shyness.

She giggled girlishly "Yes, yes, ask me!"

I wonder what she could possibly have done to end here, god she was so full of life and childlike!

"You see, since I arrived here, my roommate was very good and protective to me and I wanted to make something to thank her… A cake maybe? And my little pinky told me that, when it comes to cakes or sweets, you were a specialist!" Oh, I bet she was sweet…

"A cake!" She was jumping in her seat "I know everything about cakes! What did she like ? Fruits? Chocolate? Maybe she is more of cream person? Oh I could even help you cooking it !"

Oh come on, she reminded me of a little pet. Adorable.

"You would?" A little trace of hope here and pleading there "A strawberry cake? Would that be possible?"

"Come on! That's my favorite! Of course I can help you! We can even decorate it! Oh I'm so exciting" She squealed happily.

Annnnnnd she took the bait.

"If I want to offer her tonight, can we meet up in the kitchen in the late afternoon or after dinner?"

"I can't in the afternoon, I have to do my shift in the laundry room but after dinner, I don't see any problem, and maybe we could even cook something for us?" She replied with an angelic face.

I grinned, evilly or not, depends of your interpretation.

"Deal!" I exclaimed "Oh? You can call me Duran by the way" and winked before leaving.

* * *

><p>I exited the dining hall, a grin plastered on my face.<p>

One more stop before plan B… And everything will go according to the plan.

I climbed to the second floor and straight to a specific cell… but before entering, I did a double take, spooned around and smirked while throwing a knowing wink at the two red orbs following all my movements.

A blond woman was sat at the little table, coffee in hand and writing something with a serious face. I leaned on the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"It's always the quiet ones who are the worst"

A cat-like grin spread her face and shimmering blue eyes bored into me "And what do I own this honor newbie?"

"I need a favor" I mouthed amused.

"Everybody needs something… "She answered leaning on the table and crossing her legs.

"Oh" I feigned surprise "But you know I can pay" I smirked playfully.

"Do you?" She sultrily tempted.

"Give me some of your magic pills and you will see" I whispered, voice promising sins and pleasure.

She shimmed out of her uniform and my eyes followed as it revealed her silky legs "I want you to crawl over here on your hands and knees and eat me." She ordered.

I uncrossed my arms and played her game. I went on the floor and sexily came closer to her.

She opened her legs, eyes blazing with desire.

"MMmm you smell delicious" I purred and lifted one of her long legs over my shoulder and leaned in to lick her slit.

"Oh shit" the blond cried

I used my thumb to peel her folds apart before burying my face in her apex and dipped my tongue deeper and deeper in her dripping pussy. My nose nudged her engorged clit and I couldn't help but smiled at her screams of pleasure.

"So hot and sweet, I could lick you all day darling" I cursed in delight. Juices gushed into my mouth and her hips began to jerk. She was practically humping my face and when my tongue moved even faster, she gripped my hair and pulled me harder into her pulsing folds.

"Fuck, right there, yes I'm so close!"

My mouth sucked harder on her clit before quickly thrusting my long tongue back into her entrance. After only a few more swipes and swirls, I released her core and puffed warm air teasingly.

"Oh god, why did you stop! I swear if you don't-Aaaahh"

Pleased with her whining, I mercilessly plunged two slim fingers hard and fast in her tight cavern. I kept my delirious pace and went deeper with each stroke. In and out, I grazed her G-spot on every pass. Her head trashed wildly and her other hand grabbed her breast roughly while the hand in my hair was practically tearing my scalp but I didn't care, I bite her clit and sent her into oblivion.

She mewled, gushed and squirted all over my willing mouth,

I stood up grinning smugly at my handy-work and swiftly cleaned the remaining juice with my sleeve.

"So? About my pills?" I urged.

Coming down from her ecstasy, she went to her bed and pulled a little bag from under her mattress. She threw it to me "A deal is a deal" and winked.

Before I could leave, I heard her call for me one last time "By the way, the name is Fleur!"

Imagine my surprise when outside the cell, I found…

Takeda.

Stuffing hastily something back in his pant.

Here we go with the weirdo…

"Please, tell me that's a flashlight in your pocket…" I sighed

"I…I" He stuttered, his face turning red from lack of air.

"Let me guess… You were guarding the corridor?" Evil, I was evil, I know, but come on, it was fun.

"I-I Ye-Yes…" He mumbled

"Good boy" I patted his head mockingly. "Now, be a dear and meet me tonight at the gym"

He nodded lecherously, stupid idiot….

And that's a plan in the move…

* * *

><p>Due to my earlier accident, I was call off from the coffee for the day; instead, I had to go to the infirmary for a checkup…<p>

So, I strode in, smug as always "If it isn't my favorite doctor! Do I need to undress now or do you want to do me the honor?" I sang cheerful

Reading glass on, she didn't even raise her head and deadpanned "Well, 669, as much as I would like to see you naked, you will have to wait a moment."

"Oh my, you know how to be desired by a woman Doc" I pouted.

She turned around; a wild smile plastered on her lips when the back door slammed opened.

Dr Viola Shizuru came in, all irritated and angry, all beautiful and sexy, all sinful and evil.

I laughed internally and licked my dry lips. Oh I was in for a treat, wasn't?

She starred at me, eyes blazing with fire and my nerves were burning.

"Dr Viola… The ray of sunshine of my days, what a _pleasure_ to see you" I murmured in an innocent voice.

"You will learn to know that it's always a pleasure to see me 669" She niaked in retort.

"I'm not the one who will say the contrary bella but right now, I have my hands full with Mrs. S" I taunted while shaking my eyebrows up and down at Sagisawa.

Said doctor laughed heartily and put her tongue at Viola childishly. I couldn't let that one go, could I?

"MMmmm, if you don't know what to do with that tongue of yours, doctor, I might have one idea or two….."

Viola's eyes pierced holes in my body while Sagisawa seductively walked to me. She was about to touch me when cold and hard fingers grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

"Doctor Sagisawa is very very busy today and I will, in my huge mercy, take care of her patients." Her glare was murder, her stance frightening… but, she was so bewitching…

I bent backward a little and pushed my chest forward in a teasing temptation "Well, do you want to hear my heart pound?"

She snarled silently, catching my uniform in a firm grip "In my office now" and threw me in but before joining me, she stayed a little bit behind.

Imperious crimsons froze Dr Sagisawa in her place…it was as if her last moments came.

"You should know better than to poke your nose in my business _Youko" _A snake. it was as if a snake made his way to her neck and slowly but surely began to tighten his hold

"She is M.I.N.E. Mine to talk, mine to touch, mine to fuck and mine to cure. And I really, really dislike to share my … possessions." Air quickly became a problem or more the lack of it to be honest… She seemed to suck the light out of the room.

"It wouldn't be a bother to make my point..clear."

Suffocation, maybe comprehension behind all the innuendo, she didn't really know and didn't really want to know but Dr Sagisawa raised her arms in a submissive manner

"Please Viola, you know I didn't mean any harm, it wasn't even me who began the game and you have to admit she is rather difficult to deny… But I will keep your words in mind and continue my work."

"Good girl."

Now my little pet, it's just between the two of us.

* * *

><p>I opened the door quietly and locked it behind my back.<p>

She was still here, smirking that infuriating smile of hers and was leaning temptingly on my desk chair… The little minx.

She knew, oh she knew so well what she was doing, but at the same time, she had no idea…

"Possessive much aren't you _Doctor"_ She drooled wickedly.

I floated to the desk, eyes never leaving her emeralds.

I plopped on her laps heavily, cornering her, and discreetly took something in my top drawer.

"MMMMmmm, I like that type of checkup" She growled caressing my hips, my torso and my tighs appreciatively.

And we just began fufufufuf…

I rocked my body slowly into hers, initiating a seductive friction, a friction of desire, of pleasure, of promise sins…

"Do you like that" I huskily asked in her ear.

She groaned loudly, grabbed my hips tighter and gyrated her own in a steady but rougher rhythm "I like it better like that beautiful"

"Oh yeah? OOoo… You know what you will like too baby?"

She let her hands fall on my ass and squeezed as if to answer my taunt.

But it was a short attempt since I skillfully grabbed her hands while trailing my fingers up and down her arms.

My teeth caressed her jaw to distract her from my future actions. Quickly, I brought her arms behind the chair when 'CLICK'.

She tore her face from my body and began to wiggle like a worm.

What a sight.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled frustrated.

**Duran's pov**

She was so good against me, so deliciously good rocking and caressing my body but I bet she would be better UNDER my body Mouaahaa.

But suddenly, I heard a noise and metal gnawed the skin of my wrists.

What the… I couldn't move. I could just wiggle like a child under the amused gaze of this, this bitch!

She tied like a fucking animal!

**Shizuru's pov**

I laughed, laughed and laughed but not heartily, more maniacally…

Who did she think she was? The little whore… Parading in the jail like she owned it, bragging about her power and fucking random inmates… Playing the predator's game when she was the poor prey.

"Such a colorful language in my pet's mouth" I chastised slapping her face…

She was about to yell when I roughly gripped her jaw and brought her back face to face. My nails pierced her skin and my eyes burned her porcelain face.

"A very naughty pet who didn't understand how things work…" I cooed in a sweet false tone "If that mouth-" I thumbed her plump lips "came near any others _lips _than mine" I threatened "I will have to take _drastic _measures…" I slapped her again

Her eyes widened "You are not the predator little bird, never forget that" I murmured, biting hard and possessively on her collarbone leaving a very bruised, very red patch of skin with teeth's mark.

Drops of blood fell from her jaw and she hissed in pain "Am I clear?" I demanded.

Her teeth creaked together but she nodded nevertheless.

I slapped her harder once again "You may think you have a choice in here birdy, but that's an illusion… You are mine and that's final."

It was time for my little cooking's lesson… But I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

><p>The wound on my wrist and little cuts on my ja were still fresh on my mind… I didn't even talk about my collarbone… A fucking mess she did in her office and to top that, I was still wet like a bitch…<p>

I wasn't afraid, no, Duran was never afraid, I was more angered. It's been a long time since I felt that powerless and weak…

Pffff what I was saying… Never, EVER, was I out powered by someone before..

This woman, this vixen… I will make her pay somehow… She will crawl at my feet, I swore it !

* * *

><p>I came to the kitchen and the little red head was already here.<p>

All the ingredients were on the big table in the center and Nagisa was jumping and giggling with the strawberries?

Seriously?

…

Well, if she was here, it wasn't for nothing…. After all she caught the eyes of a rather notorious silver head woman.

"Good evening little strawberry" I sang all smiles.

She turned around, some sugar still on her cheek and replied with a mad goofy grin "Hello~~"

Cute or creepy?

I wasn't really sure…

"So ready for some baking?"

She squealed happily "Yes! Yes! I prepared everything and we could even bake some for us!"

**(I didn't want to write the cooking part … Sorry, just know that at some point, Duran took the pills out of her bra and crushed five of them to put them in the dough)**

The cakes were in the oven, almost done and a sweet scent dilled the room.

Yes, cakeS, my little friend was a sugar freak and decided to bake five, just to be sure. I must admit, it was refreshing to pass some time with a child after Viola…

'TING TING TING'

"They're ready! They're ready!" She jumped everywhere before running to take them out.

"Careful sweetie, it's hot…" I Called in a vain attempt.

"Hot, hot, hot!" She cried plate in hands and put it, mainly threw it, on the table.

"Hahahaah" I exploded at her pouting face

"Mouuuuu~ Duran-chan it's not funny, I could have burn my soft hands!"

"Well, I did try to warn you" I stated poking her nose.

She huffed indignantly "Hmmmpfff, meanie!"

"So, should we eat?" I proposed when I saw that it was almost time for plan B. Her eyes shone instantly and little stars surrounded her aura "Finally something productive!" She poked her tongue at me and I bit mine to not let some of my usual sextort leave my mouth (**I even incent some word for my stories nyaahaahah)**

She didn't eat her cake, she devoured it.

She began by licking the cream and when I blinked, it just…. Disappeared.

One, two, three cakes in a row.. Wow, she was what we can call stomach, a high maintenance girlfriend in the food department if you ask me.

But at least, I was sure that my little pills will affect her.

I took the last cakes and packed them in a little box for the show and waited patiently for the red head to stand.

Right then, she did and almost immediately stumbled to the countertop, all wobbly and pale..

I fled to her side and put my arm around her shoulders to steady her "Nagisa? Nagisa, sweetie are you alright?" I feigned.

"I….Duran…I'm not…feeling…well…" She sputtered

"Well you ate so much sugar, you know it can't be good… It can make you feel nauseous and have your head in the clouds…" I trailed…

"…Oh…." She mumbled tiredly

"Don't worry, I will drop you to your cell Nagisa, come on, and follow my lead" I told her.

* * *

><p>I walked from the kitchen to the top floor with my little red head clamped to my side, fast asleep… So I continued my way while carrying her, dodging as many people as I could.<p>

I wouldn't say it was relief to finally arrive at THE cell but…almost.

I entered without any delay and carefully laid my gift on the bed hidden by a red curtain. And as I didn't do thing in half, I undressed her from her uniform to let her in her cute bra and panty and parted her legs in a seductive way.

If it wasn't already done, say goodbye to your innocence sweetie because, tonight, I thought you will be the cake…

I let the little bow on the table and exited.

Not too far, she was watching my movement carefully, resting against the wall.

I merely nodded and let a twitch passed my lips.

A feral almost animalistic grin adorned her graceful features and in a second she was stalking to her cell, ready to pounce…

However, she didn't forget to wave her hand. Two minutes later, six muscular women were at my side, knuckles ready.

A growl resounded from the top floor and I couldn't help but chuckle, oh sweetie, if you can walk tomorrow, I will buy as much cakes as you want.

* * *

><p>I told my new friends to wait around the gym room and to do what they knew when problems will show their noses.<p>

I for my part took a little bend to Kaname's cell. I put my hands in my pocket and slid whistling in front of her door…

And that was it.

From the corner of my eyes, I spotted her following me.

Oh, I will love that.

* * *

><p>I continued my cheerful walk and went to the gym. I settled on a bike and pedaled sportily…<p>

Like I expected, the door opened and closed and all the women in the room were ushered outside.

I smiled evilly.

Annnnd right in my trap baby.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" an annoying voice came to my ears. "Isn't it my personal whore? Were you too shy to just come to me to compel me to follow you here? Do you like it all sweaty and rough?"

Disgusting little shit…

I rapidly erased the frown from my face and slightly turned around while making it a point to raise my ass and bent as much as possible.

She was drooling like a stupid dog in heat…

"Kaname" I called.

"You can called me mistress babe" she wickedly laughed at her own joke "or even god, your choice when you will scream for me"

"Really now?!" I mocked "I'm so disappointed in you Kaname" I continued while striding to her.

She raised her eyebrow

But I pushed her, hard, forcing her to fall backward, directly on the bench of the training machine.

"I knew you like it rough" she flashed her teeth but I whipped her grin soon enough when in a swift movement, I grabbed her left hand and stuck it under a weight.

I lifted the bar and threatened her to just let it accidently fall on her hand.

"Now, now Kaname…" I clapped my tongue "How could you even for one second think that I will let you" I slowly and sensually caressed myself moaning "touch me"

She spat. Disdain written all over her hideous face "I will have you babe, one way or another, you will beg me to take you, again and again like the good little bitch you are!" she roared.

Bad idea.

I gripped her hair and violently threw her head backward on the bench.

"Tututututu bad girl…. You thought that you could humiliate me, that you could claim me, that you could beat me and even rape me?" My voice edged with every words "You thought that I will bow and hide?"

I punched her right in the nose, again and again.

"You thought that you could threaten and frighten Duran?"

More punches.

"Well, I have a little secret to tell you _baby" _I took hold of her hair once more and raised her until her ear was at my mouth's range.

"I didn't kill those men, I tortured and massacred them… They dared touch what was mine and I peeled their skin in return and when I was bored with their yells, do you know what I did?"

She shook her head, panic gripping every inch of her skin.

"I cut their tongues" I licked the sweat forming in her cheek and cracked my vertebras.

I tapped her abs playfully

"Revenge is so sweet… It's cold as ice and exciting like a good finger in your pussy but Revenge has a name too…And it's Duran." I crushed the bar with a fifty pounds weight on her hand.

A sickening bone's cracking noise resounded.

A scream.

A deafening scream pierced the wall but it was music to my ears.

"Yes, yes, just like that" I mewled.

Takeda barged in and blanked at the scene.

I didn't bother and just let Kaname flopped on the floor and took the opportunity to crush some of her ribs in the process.

Then, I turned to Takeda, eyes wide with adrenalin and pure ecstasy.

"Did you like what you see officer? Did you watch it as carefully as our little encounter earlier?"

He gulped, fear emanating from him in waves.

Blood were everywhere. My white tank top was no covered in red spatters. My pale face was dripping blood and my eyes were crazy.

It wasn't the innocent 669 anymore, it was the veritable face of Duran the murderer, Duran the butcher.

And honestly, Takeda was ready to pee on himself.

"Next time sweetheart, I will cut your dick off and shove it in your mouth to stopped your girly screams" I stated "Now, be a good boy and run to bring a new uniform, I am all dirty~" I whined.

I chuckled.

Tomoe, you're next.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>So, a little sex scene here, some violence there.. What do you think?<strong>

**Did my little plan satisfy you? **

**A jealous and dominant Shizuru is waiting for you dear readers! Stay with me!**

**Love**

**Lovedrugs**


	10. No one's in my way

_**Hi there !**_

_**So, a new chapter... FINALLY!**_

_**I wrote a bonus at the beguining, the little scene between Shizuma and Nagisa.**_

_**Once again I apologized for the mistakes and everything... **_

_**I hope you will enjoy because I know where I want this story to go now ^^ **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter n°10 :<strong>_

**In a certain cell…**

I entered my cell after waiting hours for my package to be delivered.

I was hungry, I was hot, I was animal…

And… Sweet mother of Sapho, I couldn't help but growled wildly at the very sight of my little vixen spread on my bed in her underwear…

I knew the newbie was different, I felt it. She was a leader, not a new toy, and I make her an ally more than an enemy..

I wasn't wrong.

It was strategy; it always had been in our world.

I almost ripped the uniform off my body, eager to feel her against me.

I laid gently against her side, cornering her between the wall and my warm skin, forcing her petite form to mold into mine.

She was soft, smelling wonderfully addictive. The little mewings she was letting out while asleep were driving me crazy…

Her hair fell on her shoulders like a siren…

My beautiful siren….

I saw her, oh, yes, I saw her… since the first day she set a foot in here, always watching her, always protecting her from afar…

My hand caressed her curved and I purred in pure delight.

She was so naïve, so small, so cheery and cute but not just that… She was manipulative, cruel in her own ways and a master in illusions.

I knew why she was sent here…

My beautiful siren…

She poisoned her entire school to win some ceremony… So determined to have what she wanted.

And she was mine.

I trailed sloppy kisses along her neck to her ear and bit it possessively.

Before sleep could engulf me, I whispered "Mine…"

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, my sleep wasn't restless, I felt warm and cozy. It was as if I was back home…<p>

I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to open my eyes…

But my captive began to stir…

Our legs were tangled in a mess of limbs, my arms were tightly wrapped around her middle, trapping her against me.

Her little cries of protests fueled my desire for her even more…

Everything was so warm…

Suddenly, shivers erupted everywhere on my hot-skin, beginning from my scalp to the end of my toes, challenging every nerves of my body when little fingers caressed me softly …

From my fingers to the little hair on my neck, delicious tips ran greedily..

I was delirious; I didn't want to wake up fearing to dream and not to live… I felt a harsh pull on my hair and my head was tilted back…

Teeth… Wet and hungry teeth met my flesh and I couldn't help but growl

My eyes snapped opened and basic instinct took control. My hands buried themselves in her hair and swiftly, I positioned her legs between mine and rolled over, straddling her.

My hands disentangled from her hair and freely roamed her curves.

I couldn't look away, my eyes were devouring her.. She was panting slowly, her hair was everywhere from my work, a red hue adorned her delicate cheeks, her eyes were mid-closes from lust…

Never. I never laid eyes on such a beautiful sight…

Her hands rose slowly and began their dance on my torso while delicious lips were trapped under white teeth…

"Uhhhhhh hhhu…" She tried to muffle her moans.

Magnificent…

I lean predatorily toward her lips and delicately liked them before nipping her bottom one in place of her own teeth.

"MMmmmhhh so fucking sweet my cherry" I half moaned, half sang.

And before she could answer, I invaded her sweet little cavern.

Oh she was dirty…

Her tongue found mine and she began playing, switching from sucking my muscle to exploring my throat…

When air became a problem, we pulled away, completely awed by our alchemy…

Her hands slipped to my ass and she squeezed harder and harder while whispering in my ear "Do you really think I didn't see you watching me baby?" She licked my shell "Watching me under the shower, scrubbing my legs, scrubbing my dirty virgin cunt?"

"Always following me around, protecting me from afar, jealousing from everyone…"

Her hips gyrated in slow and deep circle, tempting and teasing "Did I make you wet baby? Did you masturbate from your memories of my shower? Do you think about me every time?"

Her whispers became harsh but her movements stayed calm and controlled…

She was driving me mad…

"Or did you fuck the newbie?" she bite my collarbone possessively while stopping all her movements.

I growled in annoyance "Don't stop" I ordered and humped her hard "You are the only one, you drive me mad, since the first day you came here, you were mine"

Her pace began again more forcefully, more confident…

"You are mine cherry, no one can touch you, no one can even look at you without my permission." My head touched hers and our eyes made intense contact "And yesssss, you make me dripping wet cherry because I always think about you"

She hissed in pure delight and slid her fingers inside my panty "Grrrr, did you know baby? That in fact, you were the one being chased from the beginning? Mine!"

"Hmmmmm Yes, Nagisa, yesssssssssssss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Duran's pov<strong>

I strode to the dining room like a queen on her lands.

On my way to the table near the windows, I threw a glance at the new lovebird's couple: Nagisa was sat on the silver haired woman's lap and was feeding her.

They were disgustingly cute.

A nod from the older woman gave me her partnership for later… business.

I smirked.

Everything was going to be fine: Kaname was out of the picture for Sapho knew how long… and Tomoe was coming next.

The only problems in my beautiful and amazing little world were Viola and Nao.

Yeah. Nao.

The little shit couldn't keep her mouth shut yesterday when I came back to the cell

"Why are you covered in blood Natsuki? What's the fuck happen to you? What's the fuck are you doing? Answer me damnit!"

Annoying little …

Maybe I will have to teach her how to behave… It wasn't a good thing to be too noisy here and she will know it quicker than she thought.

Viola.

She was so going to be mine…

That insufferable doctor… I will tie her to my little finger and she will arrange everything to let me out of here.

Yes.

That was a good plan.

* * *

><p>Chie trotted to our cell, a prince charming's smile in place.<p>

"Hey sleeping beauty, visiting hour and someone asks for you"

Sprawled in my bed, thinking about how I will become the real queen, I sat up and stared at her.

"Do you really need to invent some fantasy to have me all to yourself my charming knight?" I played her

"Humm, you know how I love foreplay baby" she winked

"Seriously? Not you too Harada, just do your job!"

"Always a pleasure to see you red head…"

"She is just feisty, ignore her" I taunted

Chie chuckled

"Fuck you, 666" she snarled

"With pleasure, will you help me?" I sang while crawling toward her on all four.

"Not that I mind to just watch two beautiful ladies play together, but we need to go sunshine"

I sighed dramatically… "Well, if we have to"

"I promise I will lick your kitty if you're a good girl" Chie murmured in my ear while I passed her.

"Too bad officer, I'm such a baaad girl" I yelled from the corridors.

* * *

><p>She led me in a medium sized room. It was well lit up and people were gathered around tables with their visitors.<p>

A coffee machine and snacks were on the background.

People were crying completely overwhelmed to finally see their loved ones again, others were trying to talk with their lawyers without shouting, some tried to steal kisses and some fools tried to pass drugs unnoticed.

It was hilarious and I was there, waiting in my grey tank top and orange uniform wrapped around my waist for my visitors to come.

And there she was.

An older version of myself, tired, sad and crushed by worry and age.

I stared at her, without any feelings showing.

Well, well, well….

A shit eating grin split my face.

"Hello mother, it's been a while… I would almost say that I missed you."

"Duran…" She acknowledged

"Oh? You remembered me? I'm so happy." I pouted

"Why are you here Duran? Where is my daughter?" she hissed angrily

"My, my… Am I not your daughter too Saeko? I'm hurt." I chuckle "She called for me. She begged for me Saeko. And who I am to refuse my alter ego some useful help when she is locked up in SHU, or beat by a bunch of rapist? Face it Saeko, she needs me, it's just a bonus that her body surrendered to me"

Tears. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Where is she Duran? Where is my baby?"

"Oh she's here. I can even bet she hears you. But I'm not ready to give in. In fact, I think I like it."

"Why are you doing this? It's her life, not yours. We had an arrangement." Saeko pleaded

"Tch. But Saeko, her and me are one, her life is my life, my life is hers. An arrangement? Are you kidding me Saeko? Did the medicaments to get rid of me were part of it? TUtututt, not so easy dear mother of mine… Did you know that your precious Natsuki stopped taking them?"

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head 'No'

"Yes, yes, yes. They were driving her mad, making her lose her mind, hurting her… So she just stopped. Fufufufu, she was so clueless… It was just nightmares after all don't them? Talkingabout clueless, where is my sister?"

"She is of no concern of you"

"Really? It wasn't the case when those men tried to rape her mum?" Saeko flinched at her words "Fortunately, Natsuki was more thoughtful than you… You should have seen this, the rage, the burning animalistic rage surge from her inside… Beautiful… "

"No, no! I refuse to believe that! It was you!"

"I may or may not landed a hand this night, but believe me Saeko, apart from that, it was all her doing. She is me after all." I replied smugly.

"I will make her come back, I will destroy you and I will free my daughter. I won't let you do this Duran. I will reach her even if I have to lock her up and drug her to unconsciousness." Saeko fought back "I won't let you win"

I frowned.

In a second, I grabbed her hand forcefully "You won't do anything Saeko, if you want her to survive, you won't. You will do as I say and keep your pretty little ass at home. Am I clear?"

"Guard, we're over"

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Harada were escorted me back to my cell when Senoh Aoi stepped in with her group of maids from the coffee shop.

"Can you take it from here, 666, I have….important matters that require my unique skills" She asked grinning like a cat in front of a red fish.

"So much for that licking…" I cooed.

She winked and ran to her girl.

Such a cute little puppy.

I continued my way to my cell when a particular view caught my eyes.

Dr Viola was here, leaned on the wall by her left side and talking with Tomoe.

Fucking good.

I adjusted my hair, wetted my lips and walked slowly while flexing my arms pretexting some stretching.

At their level, I stopped and titled my head to the side.

I whistled.

"Wow, doctor, what a nice ass you have here. Can I have a taste?" I asked cheekily.

Well, it wasn't a lie; the black leather skirt she was wearing was simply a sin. And do I have to talk about that red blouse which was tight in all the right curves.

And that position against the wall… I had nothing to say, this woman was screaming sex with every pores of her skin.

Tomoe went red in a matter of seconds.

Viola smirked.

"Ohh but how could I forget? I already had don't I?"

Tomoe was an unhealthy purple by now, shifting from foot to foot to contain her anger.

"Believe me 666, it was nothing compared to the main course " she called sultrily

Oh maker, she was perfect.

My hand dropped to her hip and my fingers teased her side slowly "Is it an invitation?" I leaned closer and closer to her creamy neck.

And, that was it.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD 666!" Yelled Tomoe before tackling me on the ground roughly.

"YOU ARE A SICK LITTLE SHIT! VIOLA IS MINE, MIIIIIIIINE" She kept repeating while punching me again and again.

I laughed and laughed and laughed! "AHAHAHAHAHAHHA "

Viola was standing near us, watching intensely, mirth and lust swirling in her blood red eyes.

"I will fuck her for you Tomoe, I will fuck hard and deep" I whispered to taunt her

"RRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I WILL KILL YOU 666!"

She was screaming so loud the noise alerted every one and from my position on the ground, I could see Chie, Aoi, Reito and Takeda barreling like bullet after us.

"MARGUERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE GET OFF HER THIS INSTANT!" Angry shouts came.

"AHAAAHAHAHAHAH" I couldn't stop laughing

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah, I left it here hahaha<strong>

**I have a story which keeps coming back in my head and i want to write it in french because, face it people, french is fucking romantic!**

**Watch it, Natsuki will be back soon ;)**

**Kisses full of love**

**Lovedrugs.**


End file.
